Partnerarbeit, Beziehungen und Herzschmerz
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Und es geht weiter.... Kapitel 5 ist on!
1. The arrival

..::Partnerarbeit, Beziehungen und Herzschmerz::..  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Pairing: Ryou/Bakura Yami/Yugi Seto/Mokuba Joey/Mai Duke/Tristan  
  
Warnung: lime, sap, com, inzest, hetero  
  
Disclaimer: immer noch nicht mir Inhalt: Ishizu kommt mit Marik und Odeon in Domino City an, Bakura ist eifersüchtig und Seto zeigt sich ungewohnt freundlich... und überhaupt geht alles drunter und drüber. Kommentar: Die Fortsetzung zu ‚Be my Valentine' und ‚White Day'. Hauptsächlich geht es natürlich immer noch um Ryou und Bakura... die anderen Pärchen werden nur leicht angeschnitten...  
  
Da es so viel Feedback Eurerseits gab und ich viel Zeit hatte, gibt es jetzt schon den ersten Teil davon... Aber ab jetzt dauert es ein bisschen länger, bis es weiter geht! ^_^  
  
Für Kuroi, Blue, Ginny, Yami-Saya, DragoCeri, serenity, Frodos Tochter und alle anderen Reviwern!  
  
1. Kapitel – The arrival  
  
Gähnend kämpfte Ryou sich unter seiner Bettdecke hervor, pustete sich ein paar wirre Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht und tastete schlaftrunken nach Bakura. Allerdings fand er den warmen, kräftigen Körper seines Grabräubers wieder erwarten nicht neben sich. „Kura?", fragte er in die Stille des Zimmers hinein und blinzelte erst mal, bevor er sich umblickte.  
  
Die leidenschaftliche aber nicht weniger romantische Nacht hatte durchaus ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Die Teelichter waren allesamt gänzlich ausgebrannt, dennoch hielt sich ein leichter Duft nach Wildblüten im Raum, vermischt mit dem Geruch von Lavendel, Rosen, Schweiß und purem Sex. Kleidungsstücke lagen wild verstreut auf dem Teppich und Massageöl und andere Flüssigkeiten hatten verräterische Zeichen auf dem Bett hinterlassen.  
  
Völlig ausgelaugt kämpfte sich der zierliche Körper vollends aus dem Bett, rieb eine schlanke Hand vorsichtig über den schmerzenden Hintern, ehe sich unsichere Füße auf den Weg zum scheinbar meilenweit entfernten Kleiderschrank begaben. Neben seiner neuen Kette wollte er wenigstens Boxershorts tragen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Koibito machte.  
  
Schmerzhaft verzog Ryou das Gesicht als er sich zu rasch bewegte und unterdrückte gerade noch so einen kleinen Schrei. Nicht, dass Bakura nicht äußerst vorsichtig vorgegangen war, aber die unzähligen Vereinigungen der letzten Nacht würden die nächsten Tage jede weitere unterbinden.  
  
„Kura?", rief der weißhaarige Junge noch einmal, als er schließlich auf den Flur trat. Noch immer war von seinem Millenniumsgeist nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen und so langsam breitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Ein Blick zurück auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bis weit in den Nachmittag hinein geschlafen hatte.  
  
Scheinbar hatte Bakura die kräftezehrende Nacht besser überstanden als er.  
  
Erneut gähnend beschloss Ryou, zuerst einen kräftigen Kaffee für sich aufzusetzen. Der Grabräuber konnte schließlich nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein und außerdem konnte er auch gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. In der Küche wurde er allerdings von einem liebevoll gedeckten Tisch überrascht.  
  
Verliebt lächelnd goss er sich eine Tasse des schwarzen Gebräus ein, schwächte es mit Zucker und Milch ab. Die Tatsache berücksichtigend, dass der Kaffee noch heiß war, wusste Ryou nun zumindest, dass Bakura noch nicht lange fort sein konnte, falls er sich nicht in irgend einem anderen Raum des Hauses aufhielt. Leise ächzend ließ er sich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder, rutschte ein paar mal vorsichtig hin und her, ehe er eine bequeme und vor allem schmerzfreie Sitzposition gefunden hatte.  
  
Dann griff er nach einem Brötchen, schnitt es auf und bestrich die eine Hälfte mit Butter und Orangenmarmelade. Ehe er hinein biss nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, verschluckte sich ob der Stärke des Getränks beinahe daran. Da hatte es Bakura aber wirklich gut mit ihm gemeint!  
  
Unbemerkt war der Grabräuber zwischenzeitlich in die Küche getreten. Er war nur eine knappe halbe Stunde vor seinem Hikari erwacht und um diesen ausschlafen zu lassen, hatte er es sich im Wohnzimmer mit der Spielkonsole gemütlich gemacht. Versunken in einer Fantastwelt hatte er erst spät bemerkt, dass Ryou aufgewacht war.  
  
Nun betrachtete er den weißen dünnen Körper ausgiebig. Am Hals prangten ein paar dunkelrote Male und Druckstellen an Rücken, Schultern und Handgelenken zeigten an, dass Bakura in seiner Leidenschaft manchmal zu kräftig zugepackt hatte.  
  
Lautlos trat er an Ryou heran, beugte sich hinab, ließ seine langen Haare die ungeschützte Haut streifen. „Na, aufgewacht?", hauchte er, ehe er einen leichten Kuss hinter dem Ohr platzierte. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut kroch über den schmalen Körper, ließ ihn zittern. Warme Hände glitten über den bloßen Oberkörper, blieben ruhig auf dem flachen Bauch des sitzenden liegen.  
  
Dieser lehnte den Kopf so weit nach hinten, dass er ihn bequem auf Bakuras Schulter ablegen konnte; ein Gähnen unterdrückend nickte er. „Ja, aber ich bin immer noch total k.o.! Ich könnte glatt wieder ins Bett und noch eine Runde schlafen, aber Yami und Yugi kommen in etwa zwei Stunden vorbei."  
  
Die Augenbrauen des Millenniumsgeistes zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen. „Was wollen die denn?", knurrte er und löste sich von seinem Hikari, um ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. „Hab ich dir das gestern nicht gesagt? Sie meinten, auf dem Weg zum Flughafen müssten sie eh in unsere Richtung, deshalb würden sie uns gleich abholen."  
  
„Hmpf! Warum das denn?", fragte Bakura weiter, nahm das halbe Brötchen von Ryous Teller und das Messer, strich fingerdick Nougatcreme darauf. Stirnrunzelnd sah Ryou ihm dabei zu, ehe er auf antwortete. „Nun ja, wir sind doch Freunde. Warum also sollten sie nicht uns abholen kommen? Sei doch nicht immer so!"  
  
Erneut wich ein Knurren Bakuras Kehle. „So, wie bin ich denn?", schnappte er und übte sich darin, möglichst viel Brötchen auf einmal in den Mund zu bekommen. „So dickköpfig! Die Sache zwischen Yami und dir liegt doch schon so lange zurück, könntest du nicht wenigstens versuchen, etwas netter den beiden gegenüber zu sein?"  
  
„Nein! Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"Ryou seufzte leise. Es würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, seinen Millenniumsgeist dazu zu bringen, Yami nicht mehr allzu feindlich gegenüber zu stehen. „Bitte, lass uns nicht deswegen streiten, ja?", bat er Bakura und nahm sich ein weiteres Brötchen, von dem er die eine Hälfte gleich an seinen Gegenüber abtrat. „Ich mag Yami und Yugi nun mal, sie sind meine Freunde. Ich hasse, es, wenn ihr euch nicht vertragt."  
  
Bakura langte über Tisch hinweg, strich eine helle Haarsträhne zurück, die Ryou ins Gesicht gefallen war. Traurige, schokoladenbraune Augen blickten ihn an und er musste schlucken. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sein Hikari sehr sensibel war, aber dass ihn die ganze Sache so sehr mitnahm... Er schenkte dem kleineren ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dennoch konnte und wollte er ihm nicht das Versprechen geben, sich in dieser Beziehung zu ändern.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns nach dem Frühstück noch ein bisschen in der Badewanne bequem machen? Ich meine, duschen müssten wir so oder so, und so wäre es gemütlicher!", schlug er in besänftigendem Tonfall vor und ließ Ryou, welcher sich gerade über seinen Brötchenhälfte hermachte, nicht aus den Augen. Mit vollen Backen nickte dieser. „Das könnte ich gut gebrauchen! Du musst aber aufpassen, dass ich nicht versehentlich einschlafe, so müde wie ich noch bin!"  
  
Von dem Gedanken an ein heißes Bad zusammen mit seinem Koibito beflügelt war das Frühstück schnell gegessen und die Küche aufgeräumt. Während Ryou sich die Klamotten für den restlichen Tag zusammenstellte ließ Bakura Wasser in die Wanne und fügte nach langem überlegen den Kräuterzusatz für ein Entspannungsbad hinzu.  
  
Er beobachtete gerade die Entstehung großer Schaumberge, als Ryou beladen mit zwei großen, flauschigen Handtüchern ins Zimmer kam und leicht schnupperte. „Mmmh, Kamille, Lavendel und Melisse", gab er bekannt und der Grabräuber nickte überrascht. „Das hast du einfach so erraten?", fragte er verwundert nach und schnupperte nun ebenfalls – für ihn waren das einfach nur namenslose Kräuter.  
  
Ryou grinste breit. „Nein. Du hast die Flasche nicht zugemacht", bekannte er und deutete auf die Ablage. „Du..", fing Bakura an, brach aber ab und lachte auf. Was ihm aber verging als der Kleinere die Handtücher auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel ablud und seiner Boxershorts entschlüpfte. Genießerisch ließ er seinen Blick über den völlig entblößten Körper gleiten – alles seins!  
  
Leises Lachen holte ihn aus seiner Betrachtung und leichte Röte schoss in die Wangen des Größeren. „Du tust grad so, als hättest du mich noch nie nackt gesehen", neckte Ryou, trat auf Bakura zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht. Dabei zupfte er leicht an der Kleidung des anderen.  
  
„Willst du die nicht los werden?", hauchte er nahe am Ohr und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Er zwinkerte den sprachlosen Millenniumsgeist zu und stieg in die große Wanne. Schneller als er gucken konnte lag die lästige Kleidung auf dem Boden und der Ältere neben ihm im Wasser.  
  
Mit sicheren Griffen packte Bakura Ryou an der Hüfte und platzierte ihn zwischen seinen Beinen, zog den schmalen Rücken an seine Brust und ließ seine Hände auf dem flachen, weichen Bauch ruhen. Ryou schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper hinter sich, schloss entspannt die Augen. Ab und zu bewegte er minimal seine Hand und schnippte etwas Schaum von sich.  
  
Auch Bakura entspannte sich völlig, genoss die ruhige Nähe seines Hikaris. Er mochte den teilweise hemmungslosen und heftigen Sex, den er mit Ryou teilte, aber ab und zu brauchte auch ein miesepetrischer, grummeliger, sturer und hinterhältiger Grabräuber eine Auszeit und Kuschelstunde.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Viertel nach fünf stand ein ungeduldiger Ryou am Küchenfenster. Yami und Yugi hätten schon längst bei ihnen gewesen sein sollen. Von ihm aus zum Flughafen musste man eine knappe halbe Stunde mit der U-Bahn fahren und nun würden sie also alle vier heillos zu spät kommen.  
  
Lautes hupen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz darauf drückte jemand Sturm auf seiner Klingel und ein laut auf ägyptisch fluchender Bakura kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er vor lauter Schreck sein Motorrad gegen die Bande hatte fahren lassen. Dieses Spiel hatte Ryou ihm vor vier Tagen mitgebracht und seit dem rangierte es auf Platz eins der Lieblingsspiele des Grabräubers.  
  
Ryou ging zur Haustür, öffnete sie und streckte den Kopf raus. Verwirrt blinzelte er, als er Yami alleine dort stehen sah. „Wo ist Yugi?", fragte er auch gleich und der Pharao grinste breit. Mit dem Daumen deutete er hinter sich und Ryou erblickte einen großen, weißen Mini-Van. Im Inneren erkannte er deutlich Yugi und dessen Großvater.  
  
„Bakura! Yami und Yugi sind da!", rief der weißhaarige Junge über die Schulter zurück, ging ein Stück in den Flur hinein und schlüpfte in seine Straßenschuhe und die Jacke. „Warum kommt ihr mit dem Auto?", wollte er wissen und entnahm dem Schlüsselbrett den Haustürschlüssel.  
  
„Seto hat heute morgen angerufen. Sein eigener Van hat einen Motorschaden und so kann er nicht alle mitnehmen... Also hat er Yugis Großvater gefragt, ob er nicht fahren könnte."„Ähm, ich will ja nicht meckern oder so, aber da passen – inklusive Fahrer – nur neun Leute rein... wie sollen wir da nachher alle nach Hause kommen?"Daraufhin zuckte Yami nur die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, aber Yugi sagte, das wird schon irgendwie klappen."  
  
Bakura hatte sich zwischenzeitlich von seiner Konsole gelöst und war zu den beiden an die Tür getreten. Er zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an und gemeinsam gingen stiegen sie in das Heck des Wagens ein – Ryou setzte sich neben Yugi, dann kam Yami und Bakura musste sich notgedrungen auf der letzten Sitzbank niederlassen. Auch Bakura hatte ein wenig verwirrt ausgesehen, doch kurz darauf begann er wieder mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung: den Pharao ärgern.  
  
Seufzend wandte Ryou sich an Yugi, welcher sich breit grinsend näher zu ihm beugte: „Er erinnert mich irgendwie an ein sturköpfiges Kleinkind."Der Träger des Millenniumsrings nickte leicht. Ja, damit hatte Yugi gar nicht so unrecht...  
  
Yugi rückte noch ein klein wenig näher, schraubte seine Stimme noch etwas leiser und fragte: „Und, wie war es jetzt gestern Abend bei euch?"Leichte Röte legte sich über die Wangen Ryous und Yugi lachte leise. Gleich darauf fühlten die beiden die Blicke Yamis und Bakuras auf sich – Yami fragend- neugierig und Bakura misstrauisch-eifersüchtig.  
  
Nun war es Ryou der sich tiefer zu dem Kleinsten der Clique beugte. „Es war... wow! Einfach nur klasse! Bakura hatte gekocht und alles romantisch vorbereitet gehabt. Und"– er nestelte an seinem Hals herum, zog das Lederband mit dem goldenen Anhänger hervor um es seinem Klassenkameraden zu zeigen – „das hier hat er mir geschenkt!"  
  
Die braunen Augen funkelten glücklich und verliebt und Yugi besah sich das Schmuckstück genauer und auch Yami war neugierig etwas näher gerügt. „Wow, sieht toll aus. Was bedeuten die Schriftbilder?", wollte Yugi wissen und berührte mit der Fingerspitze den goldenen Anhänger. „'Ich liebe dich'", übersetzte der weißhaarige Junge und zwang sich dazu, nicht allzu breit zu grinsen.  
  
Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und mehr Abstand zwischen seinen Hikari und den kleinen Yugi zu bringen, beugte sich Bakura weit nach vorne und fragte: „Was flüstert ihr hier eigentlich so rum?"„Nichts besonderes, Kura", winkte Ryou ab und ließ die Kette wieder sinken, lächelte den Millenniumsgeist liebevoll an. Der pustete sich die Stirnfransen aus dem Gesicht und zog kurz, nur von seinem Koibito gesehen, eine kleine Schnute, was diesen zum Lachen brachte.  
  
Als Yugis Großvater aber versehentlich über ein kleines Schlagloch in der Straße fuhr, verging ihm das lachen schnell wieder und sein noch immer leicht schmerzendes Hinterteil meldete sich zurück. Leicht schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen rutschte er ein wenig hin und her, um eine bequemere Position zu finden.  
  
„Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Ryou?", hörte er Yugi leicht besorgt fragen und wandte sich mit einem versuchten Lächeln an seinen Klassenkameraden. „Nein, alles okay", beruhigte er ihn und errötete leicht. „Sicher?", hakte der Kleinste nach, musterte den weißhaarigen Jungen, welcher daraufhin nickte. „Ja, und morgen oder übermorgen ist es wieder vorbei", entwischte diesem, worauf auch Bakura rötlich anlief, da ihm klar war, was seinen Hikari quälte.  
  
Yami, der die Reaktion des Grabräubers mitbekommen hatte, unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen und wollte gerade seinem Hikari einen Wink geben, als auch dieser zu verstehen schien und rot wurde. „Oh! Öhm, ja...", meinte er verlegen und grinste schief.  
  
„So, Jungs, aussteigen, wir sind da", unterbrach auf einmal Yugis Großvater alle weiteren Gespräche und die vier Insassen blickten verwirrt nach draußen. Tatsächlich parkte der Wagen schon vor dem großen Flughafengebäude. „Oh, dass ging jetzt aber schnell", meinte Ryou schließlich verdutzt und stupste Yami an, damit dieser ausstieg. „Sag mal, Yugi, wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt! Wie sollen wir denn alle hier drin heimfahren?", stellte er dann die Frage, die ihm schon seit Beginn der Fahrt auf der Zunge lag.  
  
„Öhm, na ja, ich dachte mir, Yami und ich könnten, ähm, Platz sparen, wenn ich auf seinem Schoß sitze und du und Bakura ja auch... Dann hätten wir noch sechs freie Plätze. Reicht also ganz genau für Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Marik und Odeon", erklärte Yugi und rückte etwas näher zu Yami – besser gesagt halb hinter ihn – um außer Reichweite zu sein, sollte Bakura etwas gegen diesen Vorschlag haben.  
  
Der weißhaarige Millenniumsgeist sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, in aller Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, wie er zu Ryou stand, schon gar nicht vor Marik! Andererseits war dies auch eine Möglichkeit, allen ganz diskret und dennoch eindeutig vor Augen zu führen, dass sie die Finger von seinem Hikari zu lassen hatten. Allerdings würde er nicht kampflos zustimmen!  
  
„Ah, klasse, darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen! Schaut, die anderen sind schon da", beendete Ryou ohne weiteres die aufkeimende Diskussion und lief auf die vier restlichen Freunde zu, die im Eingang zum großen, glasverkleideten Gebäude standen. „Wir müssen nachher mit Marik und Odeon zusammen heimfahren", erklärte der Junge dann auch gleich den Fragend blickenden Klassenkameraden und grinste breit, als Joey entsetzt starrte.  
  
„Aber...", fing der blonde Junge gerade an, als Duke ihm ins Wort fiel: „Hey, ihr Flugzeug ist gerade gelandet! Los, gehen wir rein, Kaiba ist sicherlich schon irgendwo da drin."Gemeinsam gingen die Freunde in das Flughafengebäude und blickten sich um. Wo zum Kuckuck war nur das Ankunftsterminal?  
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich", riss sie eine kühle, arrogant klingende Stimme aus ihren Grübeleien und Seto Kaiba persönlich stand mit seinem kleinen Bruder im Schlepptau vor ihnen. „Ja, dir auch einen schönen Abend", gab Joey giftig zurück und Serenity legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn wenigstens etwas zurück zu halten.  
  
Auch Seto schien wenig Lust zu haben, sich mit Joey zu necken, denn er ging nicht darauf ein. „Kommt mit", sagte er nur, wandte sich ab und ging, Mokuba neben sich, ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen. Um ihn nicht in dem Gedränge aus den Augen zu verlieren, folgten ihm die Freunde rasch. Nur Joey stand noch einen Augenblick da und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Chef der Kaiba Corp. schon längst dem Diesseits entschieden.  
  
„Ah! Da sind sie!", rief Yugi auf einmal und stupste Ryou in die Seite. Der sah sich suchend um, konnte aber keinen der drei Ägypter entdecken. „Wo? Wo denn?", fragte er und stellte sich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen um über die Schulter Setos blicken zu können. „Na dort drüben", deutete Yugi, entfernte sich dann von ihm und lief rasch auf die Gruppe zu.  
  
Doch je näher er kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Seine sowieso schon großen Augen wurden noch größer und ungläubig öffnete er den Mund. War das wirklich...? „Hallo, Yugi", wurde er von Ishizu begrüßt, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ha-hallo", brachte der Junge mit der Stachelfrisur schließlich hervor, immer noch ungläubig starrend.  
  
Auch den anderen, die mittlerweile näher getreten waren, konnte man die Überraschung ansehen. „Wie süß!", kam es schließlich von Ryou und er ging näher zu der schwarzhaarigen Ägypterin, tippte dem kleinen Baby auf ihrem Arm sachte auf die Nasenspitze. Leises Glucksen antwortete ihm und nachtschwarze Augen schielten auf den schlanken Finger.  
  
„Was ist das denn?!", brach es aus Bakura heraus und bekam dafür ein Lachen seitens Mariks, welcher zusammen mit Odeon unbeweglich die Szenerie beobachtet hatte. „Das, Grabräuber, ist das Baby meiner Schwester", erklärte er und grinste breit. Beinahe automatisch wanderten alle Blicke abwechselnd vom blonden Ägypter, über dessen Schwester zum Säugling.  
  
„Wie alt ist er denn?", fragte Ryou, den das ganze gar nicht zu wundern schien und setzte noch hinzu: „Es ist doch ein Junge, oder?"Die junge Mutter nickte leicht. „Er heißt Rashid und ist etwas älter als vier Monate", gab sie Auskunft und hielt den Kleinen etwas höher.  
  
„Darf ich?", wollte der weißhaarige Junge wissen und blickte aus sanften braunen Augen auf den dunkelhäutigen Jungen hinab, der ihn anlachte. Ohne zu zögern legte ihm Ishizu ihm das Kind in den Arm und alle beobachteten sie, wie Ryou die freie Hand leicht auf den Bauch des Kleinen legte und begann, ihn zu kitzeln.  
  
Rashid krähte fröhlich und streckte die keinen Händchen aus, bekam eine der langen Haarsträhnen zwischen die Finger und zog herzhaft daran, was Ryou kurz schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen ließ.  
  
Die Augen zusammengekniffen betrachtete Bakura seinen Hikari und knurrte innerlich. Warum war Ryou so sanft zu diesem kleinen Schreihals? Wie gerne würde er jetzt derjenige sein, den der zierliche Junge so liebevoll anlächelte?  
  
Nachdem die erste Überraschung und Unruhe überwunden war, beugten sich auch Yugi und Mokuba über den kleinen Fratz, welcher so langsam ob der vielen ihm unbekannten Menschen unruhig wurde. Als die ersten Tränen aus den dunklen Augen strömten wiegte Ryou den kleinen Körper beruhigend hin und her, beugte sich tiefer und murmelte mit leiser Stimme besänftigende Worte in das Ohr des Babys.  
  
Spätestens jetzt war Bakura bereit, den kleinen Störenfried ins Reich der Schatten zu verbannen. Seine Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten und er presste die Zähne fest auseinander, um nicht etwas zu sagen, was er später bereuen könnte. „Was ist denn mit dir los, Grabräuber?", hörte er Marik belustig fragen und versuchte, sich wieder besser in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
„Was soll denn sein, Psycho?", erkundigte er sich, wandte sich an den blonden Ägypter und schenkte ihm den tödlichsten Blick, den er nur hin bekam. Es schien zu wirken, den der andere wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, über den spöttischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen legte sich eine Spur Unsicherheit.  
  
Yami bemerkte die stetig sinkende Laune des weißhaarigen Millenniumsgeistes und warf schließlich ein: „Hey, sollten wir nicht mal so langsam los? Ich meine, hier ist doch ziemlich viel los und ihr seid sicherlich müde vom Flug."„Endlich ein vernünftiges Wort!", kam es von Seto, der wirklich genervt aussah.  
  
Ryou trug noch immer Rashid auf dem Arm, die anderen schnappten sich etwas vom Gepäck der Ägypter und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ausgang. Bei Yugis Großvater angekommen übergab Ryou das Kind wieder seiner Mutter und half dabei, die Taschen und Koffer in den Kofferräumen der beiden Wagen zu verstauen.  
  
„Fahrt uns einfach hinterher", wies Seto Yugi an und wartete, bis Ishizu und Mokuba eingestiegen waren, ehe er folgte. Odeon und Marik stiegen als erste in den Mini-Van, gefolgt von Duke, der sich nur wiederwillig neben den blonden Ägypter setzte. Joey machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem und auf die mittlere Rückbank setzten sich Bakura und Yami mit ihren Hikaris auf dem Schoß, gefolgt von Tristan, der mit lautem Knall die Tür schloss.  
  
„Alle da?", fragte Yugis Großvater und blinzelte in den Rückspiegel, ehe er den Wagen anließ und losfuhr, immer der schwarzen Limousine der Kaibas folgend.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Staunend standen sowohl die ägyptischen Besucher als auch die Klassenkameraden Setos vor der Villa des Firmenbesitzers. Sie wussten ja alle, dass dieser reich war und sie so etwas leisten konnte, aber in Natura hatten sie das prächtige Haus noch nicht gesehen. „Wow", brachte Joey schließlich die Gedanken aller heraus.  
  
Gemeinsam luden sie das Gepäck aus und keinen wunderte es, Ryou schon wieder bei Ishizu und Rashid zu sehen. Der weißhaarige Junge war sichtlich vernarrt in das Baby, sehr zum Leidwesen eines gewissen Millenniumsgeistes, welcher dafür seine Umgebung in Grund und Boden starrte.  
  
Yami und Yugi warfen sich wissende Blicke zu und der Kleinere der Beiden nahm sich vor, Ryou mal diskret darauf hin zu weisen. Sonst würde Bakura innerhalb der nächsten Stunden ausrasten.  
  
Kapitel 1 – Ende 


	2. Eifersucht I

Kommentar: So, bevor ich für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahre: hier der 2. Teil! Schöne Oster für alle!  
  
Tja, ja, ich lasse den armen Bakura noch ein wenig mehr leiden... irgendwie gefällt mir die Vorstellung ^_^  
  
Diesmal für Blue, Frodos Tochter, Yami-Saya, Ginny, Misu-chan, SweetHeart, DragoCeri und alle anderen Reviewer!  
  
Der Teil ist für:   
  
2. Kapitel - Eifersucht I  
  
Das Wohnzimmer, in das Seto sie führte, schien so gar nicht zu der eiskalten, selbstverliebten Persönlichkeit des braunhaarigen Duellanten zu passen. Es war in warmen Farben gehalten, hatte freundlich-helle Möbel und hohe Fenster, die - nur von einem hellblauen, transparenten Vorhang verdeckt - sehr viel Licht in den Raum ließen. Die beigefarbene Couchgarnitur sah mehr als nur bequem aus. Alles in allem wirkte das Zimmer freundlich und gemütlich.  
  
Alle hatten es sich auf dem Sofa oder in den Sesseln bequem gemacht. Ob des Platzmangels saß Yugi erneut bei Yami auf dem Schoß und - zu aller erstaunen - hatte es sich auch Mokuba bei seinem Bruder gemütlich gemacht, welcher nichts dagegen zu haben schien, sondern sichernd die Arme um die Mitte des Kleineren gelegt hatte. Da Ryou sich partout nicht von Ishizus Baby losreißen konnte, war Bakura, der seinen kleinen Hikari wieder auf dem Schoß hatte, gezwungen gewesen, sich neben der jungen Ägypterin nieder zu lassen.  
  
Auch der kleine Junge schien gefallen an Ryou gefunden zu haben, vor allem aber an dessen weißen, langen Haaren, nach denen er ständig grabschte und wenn er sie erwischte leise lachte. Die anderen in der Runde kamen nicht umhin, hin und wieder einen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen - so einen sanften und verträumten Gesichtsausdruck bekam man selbst bei dem scheinbar immer freundlichen Ryou nicht oft zu sehen!  
  
Erst als Rashid auf dem Arm des Hikaris eingeschlafen war, wandte dieser sich wieder mehr den Gesprächen und seinem Grabräuber zu.  
  
/Was ist los, Kura? Du bist so schweigsam.../, fragte er ihn und ein leises Knurren drang an sein Ohr. Pah, was soll ich auch groß sagen? Es interessiert mich herzlich wenig, was die alle von sich geben!, schmollte der Millenniumsgeist und wiederstand der Versuchung, eine Schnute zu ziehen. Und du bist ja auch ständig beschäftigt!  
  
/Oh! Aber.../ Ryou senkte den Kopf, blickte auf das schlafende bisschen Mensch in seinen Armen, ehe er fortfuhr: /..ist er nicht süß? So klein und niedlich!/ Was findest du an diesem... diesem Windelscheißer? Er ist laut und nervig, kann nichts selber machen und stört in den unpassensten Momenten! /Na ja... Ich mag Kinder! Sie haben noch so etwas unschuldiges und unbedarftes an sich, dass wir alle mit der Zeit verlieren... Sie können in der Welt noch all die kleinen, schönen Dinge sehen, die wir nicht mehr beachten./  
  
Bakura schwieg einen Augenblick. In seinen Augen war Ryou selbst nicht minder unschuldig und unbedarft wie dieser es Kleinkindern zusprach. Sein Hikari war für ihn das engelgleichste Wesen, dass er sich vorstellen konnte. Tja, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du später nicht auf den Gedanken kommst, selbst Kinder zu haben! Mit mir wird das nämlich nicht klappen.  
  
Ryou grinste. /Das ist mir schon klar, Kura! Und ich will keine eigenen Kinder. Das ist mir dann wirklich zu anstrengend. Ich mag sie, wirklich, aber am liebsten sind sie mir immer, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie wieder zurück zur Mutter bringen kann, wenn sie mir auf den Geist gehen! Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie das mit dir und einem Baby funktionieren soll! Das arme Kind.../  
  
Empört knuffte Bakura ihn in die Seite. Was soll das heißen, Hikari? Ihre Unterhaltung wurde allerdings unterbrochen, bevor dieser antworten konnte. "Hey, Schwester, sieht ganz so aus, als hättest du den perfekten Babysitter für Rashid gefunden", sagte Marik laut, als er endlich bemerkt hatte, dass sein kleiner Neffe friedlich schlief und dabei den Daumen im Mund hatte. Erst da wandten sich auch die anderen wieder mit einem kurzen Blick zu dem Besitzer des Millenniumsrings und auf allen Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln ab.  
  
Abwehrend schüttelte Ryou den Kopf, während Bakura sein bestes tat, nicht offensichtlich entsetzt auszusehen. Seine Arme, die er zuvor sanft und ungesehen um die Taille des Jüngeren geschlungen hatte, drückten diesen etwas fester gegen sich. "Nein, nein! Ich mag den Kleinen zwar irgendwie, aber als Babysitter eigne ich mich bestimmt nicht, Marik! Außerdem habe ich ja auch kaum Zeit dazu. Als sein Onkel solltest sowieso eher du das machen..."  
  
"Wieso hast du keine Zeit? Du musst doch bloß ein paar Stunden in der Schule absitzen, da bleibt doch noch genug über?", wollte Marik nicht so schnell aufgeben. Leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die hellen Wangen des Gefragten. An diesem Punkt kam ihm dann aber Bakura zur Hilfe, der den blonden Ägypter tödlich anfunkelte und zischte: "Es gibt auch noch so was wie ein Privatleben, Marik! Und es geht dich absolut nichts an!"  
  
Dieser grinste breit, hob abwehrend seine Hände und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein warnender Blick aus den blauen Augen seiner Schwester ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Stattdessen warf er Ryou einen halb schmachtenden, halb belustigten Blick zu, welchen dieser mit erneutem erröten quittierte.  
  
Bakura indes war bereit, aufzuspringen und diesem Möchtegernfiesling es mal so richtig zu zeigen. Wie konnte er es wagen, Ryou so anzusehen!? Vor allem, weil dieser durch ihn während des Battel City Turniers so hatte leiden müssen - dass er selbst dabei gar nicht so unschuldig gewesen war ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
  
/Ganz ruhig, Kura! Marik will dich bloß provozieren, also ignorier ihn einfach/, redete ihm sein Hikari zu, drückte sich ein wenig näher an den kräftigen Körper seines Grabräubers. Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben, Ryou? Wie der dich angesehen hat...!, knurrte der Millenniumsgeist und spürte, wie der Jüngere, durch Rashid von anderen Blicken geschützt, seine freie Hand auf seine verschränkten Finger legte. /Lass ihn doch. So lange er nur guckt, ist es noch in Ordnung./ Aber..., fing Bakura an, unterbrach sich dann aber selbst. Na schön. Aber wehe, er geht auch nur einen kleinen Schritt zu nah an dich ran! Dann ist er dran!  
  
Ryou schmunzelte unterdrückt. Obwohl Bakuras Eifersucht nicht immer schön war, war es doch angenehm zu wissen, dass dieser so tief für ihn empfand und er auf ihn aufpassen würde. Denn so ganz geheuer, wie er es vorgab, waren ihm Mariks intensive Blicke doch nicht...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Stunden später war Ryou beinahe auf Bakuras Schoß eingeschlafen. Die Müdigkeit, die sich schon seit dem Aufwachen am späten Nachmittag in ihm verankert hatte, wurde immer stärker und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich nicht an den warmen Körper des anderen zu kuscheln und die Augen zu schließen.  
  
Auch Yugi blinzelte müde aus kleinen Augen in die Runde, Mokuba war schon vor einiger Zeit an seinen Bruder gekuschelt ins Reich der Träume geglitten. Als auch Joey anfing zu gähnen, war dies das Zeichen, so langsam aufzubrechen.  
  
Ryou hatte sich schon so sehr an das leichte Gewicht in seinen Armen gewöhnt, dass er Rashid beinahe mitgenommen hätte, hätte ein gewisser Millenniumsgeist ihn nicht säuerlich daran erinnert, den Kleinen bei seiner Mutter abzuliefern. Die anderen beobachteten das mit herzlichem Lachen, während Ryou verlegen grinste und errötete.  
  
Yugis Großvater fuhr sie alle der Reihe nach nach Hause. Als letztes hielt er vor Ryous und Bakuras Heim und die beiden verabschiedeten sich. "Also, bis morgen, Yugi. Neun Uhr, vor dem neuen Museum, ja?", fragte Ryou noch einmal nach und Yugi nickte: "Ja, bis dann!"  
  
Die beiden weißhaarigen Jungen blickten dem davonfahrenden Mini-Van noch kurz nach, dann kramte der Jüngere den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf. Gähnend streckte er sich ein bisschen, streifte Schuhe und Jacke ab.  
  
Ehe er den Flur entlang in die Küche gehen konnte, wurden starke Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen und er an den festen Körper hinter sich gezogen. Warme Lippen glitten über seinen Hals. "Hmm... das hab ich die letzten Stunden vermisst", murmelte der Grabräuber leise und Ryou lächelte leicht, verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Älteren.  
  
"So schlimm?", fragte er belustigt nach und keuchte leise, als die Lippen an seinem Nacken ankamen. "Schlimmer!", knurrte Bakura und biss leicht zu. "Es war kaum auszuhalten! Du hättest dich wirklich etwas weniger mit Ishizus Balg und dafür mehr mit mir beschäftigen können!" "Eifersüchtig auf ein kleines Baby?", hakte der Kleinere nach, was ein entrüstetes "Natürlich nicht!" zur Folge hatte.  
  
Lachend befreite er sich aus der Umarmung, drehte sich zu seinem Millenniumsgeist herum um ihn kurz zu küssen. "Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon...", grinste er, wandte sich dann ab und ging in die Küche, sich ein Glas Saft einschenken. "Musst du morgen früh Kaoru-san helfen?", fragte er nach, als Bakura zu ihm in die Küche trat.  
  
Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hat den Laden die ganze Woche zu. Sie wollte ihre Tochter besuchen gehen, die hat irgendwann jetzt Geburtstag." "Oh. Magst du morgen dann mitkommen? Durch das Projekt haben wir die ganze Woche keine Schule, dafür müssen wir bis Freitag aber auch alles abgeben", seufzte der Kleinere, leerte sein Glas und stellte es in die Spüle.  
  
"Natürlich gehe ich mit! Dachtest du etwa, ich würde dich mit DENEN alleine lassen?", entrüstete sich Bakura, die braunen Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Überrascht zuckte Ryou zurück. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es zwischen Marik und Bakura noch mal ganz schön krachen würde...  
  
Seufzend lehnte er sich kurz an seinen Grabräuber, dann lächelte er. "Komm, gehen wir schlafen. Ich bin total fix und fertig." Er zog Bakura an der Hand hinter sich her in sein Zimmer, entschlüpfte seiner Kleidung und ließ sie liegen, wohin sie fiel. In Boxershorts schlüpfte er unter die noch kalten Laken des Bettes, stellte den Wecker und wartete, bis der warme Körper seines Koibito neben ihm lag, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und sich zu wärmen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Das entnervende Piepsen des Weckers riss Ryou am nächsten Morgen nachdrücklich aus dem Schlaf. Grummelnd schlug er danach, fegte ihn vom Nachttisch und kuschelte sich näher an den warmen Körper Bakuras. Ja, so könnte er stundenlang liegen bleiben...  
  
"Willst du nicht langsam aufstehen, Hikari?", riss ihn die etwas raue Stimme des Älteren aus seinem Halbschlaf. Grummelnd drückte Ryou sein Gesicht an die nackte Brust des anderen, setzte dann einen kleinen Kuss auf das Brustbein und richtete sich auf.  
  
Die sonst so geordnet fallende weiße Haarpracht stand wild vom Kopf ab und die braunen Augen blinzelten verschlafen im Licht der noch nicht lange aufgegangenen Sonne. "Ich hab absolut keine Lust, mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen", murrte er und gähnte.  
  
Grinsend kämmte Bakura ihm die Haare mit den Fingern durch, ordnete ein wenig den wirren Schopf, ehe er sich, den schmalen Körper an sich gedrückt, herum drehte und einen überrascht quiekenden Ryou unter sich begrub. Einen Kuss nach dem anderen raubte er seinem Hikari, bis sie schließlich beide völlig außer Atem dalagen, eng aneinander gepresst, sich mit jeder Faser ihrer Körper fühlen wollend.  
  
Ein paar gemütliche Minuten später seufzte Ryou auf, drückte Bakura leicht von sich und erhob sich langsam. Es hatte keinen Zweck, noch länger liegen zu bleiben. "Gehen wir duschen", sagte er zu seinem Grabräuber, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und begab sich zum Kleiderschrank, um neue Klamotten heraus zu suchen. Da er nicht in die Schule musste, konnte er ja getrost auf die Schuluniform verzichten.  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand er gemeinsam mit Bakura unter dem warmen Wasser der Dusche, ließ sich von ihm den ganzen Körper einschäumen. Waren die Berührungen Bakuras anfangs nur sanft gewesen, wanderten sie immer mehr ins erotische, so dass Ryou schon nach kurzer Zeit heftig keuchend mit wackeligen Knien an der gekachelten Wand lehnte. An seiner Seite fühlte er Bakura und die Erregung des Älteren, während dieser mit ruhigen, gezielten Griffen ihn selbst reizte.  
  
Da seine Hände auf den vom Wasser nassen Fließen keinen Halt fand, krallte er sich schließlich an Bakura fest, klammerte sich an ihn und zwängte dessen Hände zwischen ihren Körpern ein. Kurz blieben sie so stehen, dann glitten die Hände des Älteren nach hinten, ein Finger glitt sanft über die Pospalte des Kleineren.  
  
"Tut's noch weh?", fragte er heißer und die vom Duschgel glitschigen Leiber pressten sich näher aneinander. "Kaum mehr", antwortete Ryou, zog Bakura an seinen Haaren ein Stück herunter um ihn heftig zu küssen. Er war bis aufs äußerste gereizt und hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment die Schwelle des Höhepunkts zu überschreiten, als die Hände von seinem Hintern verschwanden.  
  
Der Millenniumsgeist hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass das ‚Kaum mehr' seines Hikaris nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, war der Kleinere doch ein wenig schmerzhaft zusammengezuckt, als er seine Anus gereizt hatte. Da er sich vorgenommen hatte, seinem Schatz nie mehr weh zu tun als unbedingt nötig, beschloss er, ihm anderweitig Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
Bakura drängte ihn ein bissen mehr in die Mitte der Duschkabine, stellte das Wasser wieder an und wartete darauf, dass das warme Nass ihre Körper vom Duschschaum befreite. Er lehnte den Kopf auf Ryous Schulter, strich die Haare zur Seite und platzierte anschließend leichte Küsse auf der freigelegten Haut. Spielerisch biss er zu, verpasste ihm ein im Moment nur schwaches, rotes Mal, welches die langen Haare vor fremden Blicken verbergen würden.  
  
Den einen Arm um die zierliche Taille des Kleineren geschlungen wanderte die andere Hand erneut zwischen sie, neckten geschickte Finger pulsierendes Fleisch. Dafür erntete er ein heiseres Stöhnen und die schlanken Arme Ryous schlangen sich fest um den Hals des Millenniumsgeists.  
  
Die warmen Lippen Bakuras suchten ihren Weg den schmalen Oberkörper hinab, umspielten ein wenig die knospenden Brustwarzen, glitten über die weiche Bauchdecke. Leicht kitzelte er mit der Zunge den Bauchnabel seines Hikaris, was ein lustvolles Stöhnen gepaart mit leichtem lachen zur Folge hatte. Eine Zeitlang verblieb er dort, dann ging er entgültig auf die Knie und tiefer herab.  
  
Ryou schrie leise auf, als er fühlte, wie seine heiße Erregung von festen Lippen umschlossen wurde. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und krallte sich an Bakuras Schultern und Haaren fest, versuchte zeitgleich sein Glied tiefer in die feuchtwarme Höhle zu stoßen, doch der stahlharte Griff Bakuras hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
So war er gezwungen, auszuharren und sich ganz der Gnade seines Grabräubers auszuliefern, welcher es ausnutze und seinen kleinen Hikari immer wieder reizte, um kurz inne zu halten und ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.  
  
Die sonst so blassen Wangen des Jungen waren tief gerötet, die braunen Augen fast schwarz vor Leidenschaft. Jedes Mal, wenn Bakura kurz vor Ryous Höhepunkt inne hielt, entlockte er diesem ein frustriertes Knurren, was ihn selbst zum lächeln brachte  
  
Krampfhaft krallten sich die Finger Ryous in das feuchte Haar seiner Zwillingsseele und er spürte, wie er sich erneut dem Klimax näherte. Dieses Mal wollte Bakura ihn erlösen, verstärkte seine Bemühungen und hielt dennoch die Hüfte seines Liebsten unnachgiebig mit einem Arm fest, während die andere Hand sich mit seiner eigenen Erregung beschäftigte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Schrei, den Kopf in den Nacken gelehnt und den Körper durchgebogen überließ sich Ryou seinem Höhepunkt, kurz nachdem auch Bakura über die Klippe gefallen war. Gierig schluckte der Millenniumsgeist alles, was sein Liebster ihm zu geben hatte und erst als sich ihrer beider Herzschlag wenigstens ein wenig beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von ihm, richtete sich auf und küsste ihn innig, um ihn sich selbst schmecken zu lassen.  
  
Erschöpft und mit zitternden Knien lehnte sich Ryou an Bakura, nahm erst jetzt wieder das inzwischen mehr lauwarme Wasser wahr, dass noch immer auf ihre verschlungenen Körper prasselte. Mit einer müden Bewegung drehte er den Regler wärmer, kuschelte sich an seinen Yami und wünschte sich, jetzt einfach wieder ins Bett liegen zu können.  
  
"Hey, alles klar bei dir?", hörte er Bakura an seinem Ohr fragen und nickte leicht. "Ja, ich bin nur müde...", murmelte er, hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Die Aussage entlockte dem Grabräuber ein breites Grinsen, für das sich Ryou mit einem leichten Knuff in die Seite bedankte.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen wurde die Flasche mit dem Duschgel geöffnet, wanderten große, warme Hände über blasse Haut, lockerten dabei die leicht angespannten Muskeln im Rücken. Während Ryou sich von Bakura einschäumen ließ wanderte sein Blick über die drei Shampooflaschen, die auf der Ablage standen. Welches sollte er heute nehmen?  
  
Nachdem er Bakura mit dem nach Vanille duftenden Duschgel eingeschmiert hatte, griff er nach dem Erdbeer-Pfirsich-Shampoo, massierte es in die nasse, lange Haarpracht des Älteren, nur um ihm kurz darauf den Rücken zuzukehren, um die selbe Behandlung zu genießen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später standen sie beide in große, flauschige Handtücher gehüllt im Schlafzimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr trieb den Schüler zur Eile an, hatte die Aktion unter der Dusche doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als er für diesen Morgen eingeplant hatte.  
  
Die Haut noch etwas feucht schlüpfte er in Unterwäsche und Jeans, schnappte sich den Föhn und begann kopfüber seine Haare zu trocknen. Erst als diese nur noch an den Spitzen ein wenig feucht waren, warf er den Kopf zurück und kämmte die leichten Knötchen heraus, die sich in der warmen Föhnluft gebildet hatten. Dann zog er sich rasch ein T-Shirt über welches er ein kariertes Hemd zog. Noch schnell die Kette umgelegt und fertig war er.  
  
Bakura hatte anfangs ob der Hektik ein wenig irritiert im Raum gestanden, hatte es seinem Hikari dann aber nach gemacht und sich beeilt. Da er jedoch dem Föhn nicht so ganz traute - schlechte Erfahrung, hatte er das Gerät doch einmal zu nah an sich gehalten und leicht die Haare versenkt - verzichtete er auf diese Benutzung und richtete lieber schon einmal etwas zu essen, denn ohne Frühstück würde er seinen Hikari garantiert nicht gehen lassen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zehn Minuten später standen die beiden vor dem neuen Museumsgebäude und warteten - wieder einmal - auf Yugi. Auch von Ishizu war noch keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Leicht grummelnd tigerte der weißhaarige Millenniumsgeist auf und ab, machte somit seinen Hikari nur noch nervöser, bis dieser ihn dann endlich zur Ruhe aufrief. "Warum müssen wir eigentlich ständig auf diesen abgebrochenen, nervenden, immer gut gelaunten, trotteligen Gartenzwerg warten?", wetterte Bakura und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Glaubt der, wir hätten nichts besseres zu tun?!"  
  
"Kura, bitte! Vielleicht hatte seine Bahn ja Verspätung oder er hat wieder mal verschlafen. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Reg dich nicht auf, ja?", versuchte sein Hikari ihn - und sich selbst - zu beruhigen. "Ist nicht schlimm?? Also, ich finde das schon schlimm! Wenn ER ständig auf uns warten müsste, würde er das sicherlich auch nicht so toll finden! Und überhaupt, warum nimmst du ihn ständig in Schutz?!" Seufzend schüttelte Ryou den Kopf. "Ich nehme ihn nicht ständig in Schutz! Aber ich verstehe, dass es halt mal vorkommen kann, das man sich verspätet. Gut, bei Yugi passiert es in letzter Zeit häufiger, aber daran ist sicherlich nicht er allein Schuld! Denk mal daran, wie du morgens immer drauf bist. Ich hab auch alle Mühe, halbwegs pünktlich zuhause weg zu kommen. Also such die Schuld nicht immer nur bei ihm!"  
  
Beleidigt schnaubte Bakura und drehte sich von seinem Hikari weg, ein halblautes "Du nimmst ihn schon wieder in Schutz!" murrend. Augenverdrehend wollte Ryou schon wieder etwas sagen, als er Yugi entdeckte. "Da kommt er ja!", sagte er zu seinem Koibito und winkte seinem Klassenkameraden zu. Doch plötzlich stockte er in seiner Bewegung und starrte auf den Begleiter des Kleineren. "Marik..??"  
  
Beinahe sofort schoss Bakuras Kopf herum, als er den Namen des Ägypters vernahm. Die Augen zu gefährlich funkelnden Schlitzen zusammengezogen ließ er den braungebrannten jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen. "Was willst du hier?", knurrte er lauernd und stellte sich unauffällig so, dass er Ryou vor den lavendelfarbenen Blicken schützte.  
  
Marik lächelte leicht, erwiderte Bakuras Blick unerschrocken und antwortete: "Ich wünsche dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Grabräuber. Allerdings interessiert mich eher, was DU hier willst!? Ich hoffe doch, du behältst deine Diebesfinger bei dir!" Er ging um den für einen Augenblick sprachlosen Millenniumsgeist herum und lächelte Ryou breit an. "Hallo Ryou", grüßte er. "Wie geht's?"  
  
Ein wenig unsicher erwiderte Ryou das Lächeln. "Guten Morgen, Marik. Danke, mir geht's gut. Aber wollte nicht eigentlich deine Schwester mit uns mit kommen?" Der helle Schopf des Ägypters senkte sich zu einem leichten Nicken. "Ja, aber ihr ging es heute morgen nicht so gut. Ich glaube, das sind die Nachwirkungen des Fluges, war wohl doch anstrengender für sie, als sie dachte. Aber keine Sorge, ich kann euch genau so viel sagen wir sie, schließlich sind wir zusammen aufgewachsen und haben das selbe gelernt."  
  
"Deswegen komme ich auch so spät", mischte sich Yugi in das Gespräch ein. "Kaiba hatte nämlich keine Zeit, Marik her zu fahren - oder auch herfahren zu lassen. Er hat sich nämlich mit Joey getroffen und dafür den Wagen gebraucht. Deshalb musste ich erst Marik abholen."   
  
"Na, ist doch jetzt alles egal!", unterbrach Marik und schnitt somit Bakura das Wort ab, klimperte mit einem Schlüsselbund vor ihnen herum. "Los, folgt mir, wir gehen rein. Sonst sind wir heute Abend noch nicht fertig." Ohne eine Antwort oder ähnliches abzuwarten packte er Ryou am Handgelenk und ging los, den Schüler hinter sich her ziehend.  
  
Augenblicklich folgte Bakura ihm, drängte sich so zwischen Ryou und Marik, dass dieser den Jungen loslassen musste. "Fass ihn nicht an", zischte er nahe dem Ohr des Ägypters und nahm sich fest vor, nicht mehr von der Seite seines Hikaris zu weichen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, wie dieser von Marik angesehen wurde...  
  
Auch Ryou hatte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt und war froh, seinen Koibito jetzt so nah bei sich zu haben. Yugi hatte die Szene ebenfalls mit Unbehagen beobachtet und fühlte, dass da noch einiges auf sie zu kommen würde.  
  
"Was habt ihr eigentlich für ein Thema?", fragte Marik als er die Türen aufgeschlossen und die drei anderen hereingelassen hatte. Obwohl er noch nie hier gewesen war - schließlich hatte Kaiba das Gebäude neu gebaut - fand er auf anhieb den Lichtschalter. Kurz flackerten die Halogenleuchten, dann wurde es hell in dem hohen Eingangsbereich.  
  
"Wir haben das Thema "Ägyptische Pharaonen" zugeteilt bekommen", erzählte Yugi und grinste schief, als er Bakuras entgeisterten Blick sah. "Ihr habt was?! Oh Mann, das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz!? Darum hat Ryou nichts weiter erzählt!" Der Beschuldigte versuchte ein Grinsen zu verstecken, in dem er sich von seiner Zwillingsseele wegdrehte und so tat, als würde er interessiert die Halle betrachten.  
  
Marik ignorierte den Ausbruch des Grabräubers und ging durch die Eingangshalle auf eine gläserne Doppeltür zu, die er öffnete. Auch hier schaltete er das Licht an und wartete, bis die anderen zu ihm getreten waren. "Na, dann wollen wir mal anfangen, nicht wahr?", sagte er lächelnd zu Ryou und strich diesem eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich in den langen, dichten Wimpern verfangen hatte. Postwendend färbten sich dessen Wangen glühend rot und Bakura war an seiner Seite, den Ägypter nachdrücklich wegdrückend.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Stunden später hatten Yugi und Ryou die Filme ihrer Fotoapparate vollgeknipst und Seitenweise Informationen in ihren Notizblock geschrieben. Marik hatte sich immer in Ryous Nähe herumgetrieben, hatte ihn scheinbar unabsichtlich berührt und ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, was Bakura immer mehr in den Wahnsinn trieb. Oft war er kurz davor gewesen, in seine alte Masche zurück zu fallen und hätte den Ägypter ins Reich der Schatten verbannt. Einzig und allein das geduldige, gedankliche Zureden seins Hikaris hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
  
Jetzt standen sie wieder in der Eingangshalle und Marik hatte einen Arm um Ryous Schulter gelegt, seinen Kopf zum Ohr des weißhaarigen Schülers gesenkt. "Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er allgemein, aber Yugi und Bakura hatten so das Gefühl, als wäre es nur an Ryou gerichtet worden, welcher dann auch antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht... Yugi und ich müssen und jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal zusammen setzen und die Notizen ins Reine bringen... Und die Fotos zum Entwickeln bringen! Ähm... du kannst ja so lange was mit Bakura unternehmen... Ich glaube nicht, dass es euch beiden spaß machen wird, uns dabei zu zu sehen. Oder du gehst zurück zu Kaiba und deiner Schwester, die hat bestimmt auch noch was für dich zu tun!"  
  
Unauffällig versuchte Ryou sich von Marik zu befreien und schickte einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu seinem Koibito. Der machte es wie immer und schubste den hellhaarigen Ägypter weg um seinen Platz ein zu nehmen. "Ich werde euch auf jeden Fall begleiten", erklärte er Ryou und grinste. "Schließlich kann es ja sein, dass ihr noch was geklärt haben wollt, weil ihr eure eigene Krakelschrift nicht mehr entziffern könnt. Und Marik, du solltest wirklich zu deiner Schwester zurück gehen, nicht, dass sie sich noch wundert, wo du bleibst!"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich einer um deine Meinung gebeten hat, Grabräuber!", fauchte Marik zurück und funkelte gefährlich mit seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen. Dann glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er lächelte Ryou lieb an. "Was hast du heute Abend vor? Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht die ganze Zeit nur lernen, oder?"  
  
"Ähm... also... ich...", stotterte der weißhaarige Junge und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Marik freundlich, aber dennoch eindeutig zurückweisen konnte. Yugi kam ihm unerwartet zur Hilfe, in dem er sagte: "Heute Abend sind wir alle bei Kaiba eingeladen, hast du das vergessen, Marik? So weit ich weiß, war das Ishizus Idee gewesen, gestern hatten wir darüber geredet."  
  
"Oh, haben wir das?", fragten ihn die drei anderen zeitgleich, was den kleingewachsenen Schüler zum lachen brachte. "Sagt mal, habt ihr gestern überhaupt irgend etwas mit bekommen? Ach, was frag ich eigentlich, bei Ryou und Bakura war es mir ja schon klar! Also, noch mal: wir sind heute für 18:00 Uhr bei Kaiba zum stilvollen Abendessen eingeladen worden, sozusagen die offizielle Begrüßung von Ishizu, Marik und Odeon."  
  
"Stilvoll?", hakte Ryou nach und zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber wir müssen da keine Anzüge oder so was tragen, oder? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich da für Bakura etwas passendes zu Hause habe..." "Ach, dann lass den Grabräuber einfach zuhause! Der verdirbt eh bloß die Stimmung!", warf Marik ein, drängte den weißhaarigen Millenniumsgeist zur Seite und hakte sich bei Ryou unter; halb zerrte er den zierlichen Jungen hinter sich her, als er zum Ausgang lief.  
  
Bakura ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, starrte Marik auf den Hinterkopf und Yugi war sich sicher: wenn Blick töten könnten, wäre von dem jungen Ägypter nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche übrig - wenn überhaupt. "Dieser...", zischte der Millenniumsgeist und knirschte mit den Zähnen, dass es dem Jungen mit der Stachelfrisur kalt den Rücken herab rann.  
  
Wie konnte Marik es wagen, die zarte Haut Ryous zu berühren?!  
  
Wie konnte er es wagen, ihm so nahe zu kommen?!  
  
Wie kam er dazu, die cremeweiße Haut mit seiner Hand anzufassen, zu beschmutzen?!  
  
Oh, er würde ihn leiden lassen! Er würde ihn so sehr leiden lassen, dass er sich wünschte, niemals auch nur einen Blick an Ryou gelegt zu haben! Er würde ihm die Hölle zeigen! Wenn er mit Marik fertig war, würde er sich wünschen, ihm niemals begegnet zu sein!  
  
Mit ausgreifenden Schritten folgte er seinem hilflosen Hikari und Marik, schnappte sich den Ägypter und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich fort, ehe dieser sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von ihm los riss. "Was soll das, Grabräuber? Lass deine Finger von mir!" "Hör mir gut zu, Marik, ich sag das nur dieses eine Mal!", fauchte Bakura ungerührt. "Du bleibst von Ryou weg, klar? Du fasst ihn nicht an, denk nicht einmal daran! Wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, verstanden? Ich hab Ryou versprochen, mich anständig zu benehmen, aber ich warne dich: komm ihm auch nur noch ein Mal zu nahe, verbanne ich dich ins Reich der Schatten, verstanden?"  
  
Die Lavendelaugen blickten nicht weniger kalt zurück in die braunen. "Pah, Grabräuber, ich glaube nicht, dass mich das beeindruckt. Ich frage mich, was sich Ryou dabei gedacht hat, Shadi darum zu bitten, dass du bei ihm bleiben darfst... Du hast ihm doch nichts als Ärger gemacht! Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dich mit einem Handkuss an den Wächter der Millenniumsgegenstände zurück gegeben!" Damit ließ Marik den weißhaarigen Millenniumsgeist stehen um zu Ryou und Yugi zurück zu gehen, die die beiden unsicher beobachtet hatten.  
  
Ins Leere blickend blieb Bakura stehen. Es stimmte, er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Ryou den Millenniumsring und damit ihn, Bakura, bei sich behalten wollte. Er hatte seinen Hikari nie deshalb gefragt.  
  
Kapitel 2 - Ende 


	3. Antworten

Kommentar: So, nach einem - na ja, mehr oder weniger - erholsamen Urlaub ging das Schreiben viel leichter... Hier habt ihr das dritte Kapitel - was so lange gedauert hat, weil ich erst einen ewig langen Monolog von Ryou geschrieben, aber dann doch lieber das Flashback eingefügt hab.  
  
Der Teil ist für: Frodos Tochter, Yami-Saya, DragoCeri und alle anderen Reviewer!  
  
3. Kapitel - Antworten  
  
Schweigend folgte Bakura den anderen. Mariks Frage ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte Ryou dazu bewegt, ihn zu ‚behalten'? Er hatte ihn gequält, dominiert und dazu gezwungen, sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Und doch hatte er Shadi darum gebeten, den Millenniumsring behalten zu dürfen.  
  
Immer wieder sah Ryou unsicher zu seinem Koibito zurück. Seit seinem ‚Gespräch' mit Marik war er stumm hinter ihnen her gelaufen, nicht einmal auf seine gedanklichen Fragen antwortete er. Schließlich hielt er den Ägypter am Ärmel fest und blickte ihm direkt in die lavendelfarbenen Augen. "Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?", wollte er wissen, die braunen Schokoladenaugen blickten bittend.  
  
"Nichts besonderes. Ich hab ihm nur eine Frage gestellt", antwortete Marik und grinste sein übliches selbstsicheres Grinsen. "Lass ihn doch! Ist doch schön, wenn er uns mal in Ruhe lässt. Sein Getue geht mir nämlich ganz schön auf die Nerven." Ryou funkelte ihn an. "Dir mag es ja egal sein, mir aber nicht!", fauchte er und drehte sich herum, ging auf den Millenniumsgeist zu und blieb ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Kura? Was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als Bakura bei ihm angekommen war. Er griff nach dem Arm des Größeren, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Der Millenniumsgeist reagierte nicht. "Bakura? Bitte, sprich mit mir!", flehte er und sah hilflos zu Yugi nach vorne. Doch dieser konnte auch nicht mehr tun, als ratlos die Schultern zucken.  
  
Einen Moment lang lief Ryou still neben Bakura her. Er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass seine Zwillingsseele sonst nichts so leicht aus der Bahn werfen konnte. "Yugi?", rief er schließlich nach vorne blickte kurz darauf in die violetten Augen seines Klassenkameraden. "Wäre es arg schlimm, wenn ich jetzt mit Bakura nach Hause gehen würde? Ich meine, wir können doch auch morgen am Projekt weiter machen, oder?" Yugi, der sich auch ein wenig um den Millenniumsgeist sorgte, nickte. "Natürlich, Ryou, kein Problem! Ich denke, ihr werdet dann wohl auch nicht heute Abend zu Seto kommen, oder?" Der weißhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht... Danke, Yugi, ich komm dann morgen früh zu dir, ja? Sagen wir... so um neun Uhr?" Ein erneutes Nicken des Kleinsten war Antwort genug.  
  
Dezent räusperte sich Marik. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn ignorierte und dass auch noch wegen dieses räudigen, blöden, nichtsnutzigen, alten Geists! Dummer Ryou, was machte er sich auch sorgen um diesen Idioten! Sollte doch lieber froh sein, dass er mal Ruhe gab!  
  
Dennoch wurde er sowohl von Ryou als auch von Yugi im Moment nicht beachtet. "Bis morgen dann", verabschiedete sich Yugi und warf noch einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den ungewohnt ruhigen Bakura. "Tschüss ihr beiden", sagte Ryou noch, händigte Yugi den vollgeknipsten Film aus und schenkte Marik und ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, ehe er sanft, aber bestimmt Bakura in entgegengesetzte Richtung drehte, um die nahegelegene U-Bahn-Station aufzusuchen, ungeachtet der Proteste des lavendeläugigen Ägypters.  
  
Der Ringgeist bekam davon herzlich wenig mit und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr von seinem Hikari die Straßen entlang führen. In Gedanken ging er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch, die Ryou dazu bewogen haben könnten, ihn zu ‚behalten'.  
  
Liebe konnte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewesen sein. Ryou hatte zwar von seiner Existenz gewusst, aber das war eigentlich auch schon alles gewesen.  
  
Mitleid? Nein, unwahrscheinlich, warum auch sollte der Junge Mitleid mit seinem Peiniger gehabt haben?  
  
Aus einer Laune heraus? Unmöglich! Ryou war keiner, der sich unbedacht auf irgend etwas einließ! Er dachte immer gründlich nach, wog Vor- und Nachteile ab, bevor er eine Entscheidung fällte!  
  
Allerdings verstand er auch nicht so ganz, warum er ausgerechnet Ryou als Zwillingsseele erhalten hatte. Der Junge und er hatten wirklich nichts gemeinsam! Ryou war ruhig und sensibel, immer freundlich. Er selbst das genaue Gegenteil.  
  
Bei Yami und Yugi verstand er vollkommen, warum die beiden zusammengeblieben waren. Sie waren sich nicht nur in ihrem Wesen ähnlich, nein, sie kamen auch blenden miteinander aus, halfen sich gegenseitig.  
  
Bakura bemerkte kaum, wie er zusammen mit Ryou in die U-Bahn stieg. Genau so wenig, wie dass er an ihrer Station wieder heraus, die Rolltreppe nach oben bis zu ihrem Haus geleitet wurde. Erst, als er spürte, wie er umsichtig aus seiner Jacke befreit wurde, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahr.  
  
"Wieso..?", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen als Ryou aufschreckte und ihn aus großen, besorgten Schokoladenaugen ansah. "Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich und strich eine weiße Haarsträhne seines Hikaris zurück. Die Besorgnis war auch in der sanften Stimme des Kleinere zu hören, als er entgegnete: "Das sollte ich lieber dich fragen! Du hast seit der kurzen Unterhaltung mit Marik kein Wort mehr gesagt! Und auf überhaupt nichts reagiert! Was hat er da mit dir gemacht?!"  
  
"Oh... Nun, er hat nichts mit mir gemacht. Er hat mir eine Frage gestellt, die mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf geht", antwortete Bakura wahrheitsgemäß und schenkte Ryou ein leichtes Lächeln. Erleichtert darüber, dass seine Zwillingsseele wieder zu sich gekommen war, schmiegte Ryou sich an ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest, als befürchte er, er könnte sich in Luft auflösen, sollte er ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang nicht halten. Um seinem Koibito die benötigte Sicherheit zu geben legte Bakura ihm die Arme um die Hüfte, streichelte beruhigend die Seiten.  
  
"Was wollte er den von dir wissen?", fragte Ryou schließlich und löste sich langsam von Bakura, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. "Bitte?", hakte dieser ein wenig verwirrt nach, ehe er begriff. "Ach so! Na ja... er hat mich gefragt, wie es dazu kam, dass du den Millenniumsring behalten hast, als der Wächter der Millenniumsgegenstände die anderen wieder mit genommen hatte. Und... ich wusste die Antwort darauf nicht, das hat mich ein wenig nachdenklich gemacht. Ich meine, du hattest doch nun wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu behalten! Jedenfalls weiß ich keinen...", erklärte er und schon wieder schlich sich ein nachdenklicher Schimmer in die dunklen Augen.  
  
Fast schon erleichtert seufzte Ryou auf, drückte dann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen Bakuras, um ihn daran zu hindern, wieder in seine Gedankenwelt abzutauchen. "Warum hast du mich denn nicht gefragt, wenn du es wissen möchtest?", fragte er und grinste schief. Ein wenig verblüfft sah Bakura ihn erst an, dann lachte er leise. "Ich hab mir bis jetzt nie Gedanken darüber gemacht!", gestand er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Erzähl mir, wie du dazu kamst, bitte!"  
  
Ryou nickte, löste sich dann vollkommen von Bakura und entledigte sich seiner Jacke und den Schuhen. "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dass könnte ein kleines Bisschen dauern.", entschied er, ging allerdings zuerst in die Küche, um zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade zu machen. Bakura jedoch begab sich direkt ins Wohnzimmer, machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und wartete ab.  
  
Nachdem Ryou sich zu ihm gesellt hatte, herrschte erst mal eine kurze Zeit Schweigen. "Hmm... gut, wo fang ich am besten an...", murmelte der weißhaarige Hikari und zog die Stirn kraus. "Am Anfang", warf Bakura schmunzelnd ein, was ihm einen leichten Knuff in die Seite einbrachte. "Okay... also..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Nachdenklich saß Ryou in einem weichen Sessel in seinem Zimmer auf Kaibas Luftschiff. Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte Yugi ihn zusammen mit den anderen verlassen, um nach Mai zu sehen. Zuvor jedoch hatte ihm sein kleiner Klassenkamerad erzählt, was alles passiert war. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er nun auf den goldenen Millenniumsring in seiner Hand.  
  
Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht an etwas von dem erinnern, was Yugi ihm erzählt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er einmal Yugi während eines Duells gegenüber stand und unter starken Schmerzen litt, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie es dazu gekommen war. Doch davor und auch danach war alles in rabenschwarzer Dunkelheit getaucht.  
  
Ryou hatte nicht alles von dem verstanden, was Yugi ihm - mit einigen Kommentaren seitens Joey, Tristan, Duke und Thea - erzählt hatte. Der Sache mit dem Millenniumsgeist war er sich dunkel bewusst, dass war schon mal vorgekommen, damals, im Königreich der Duellanten, wobei ihm auch dort Teile seiner Erinnerung fehlten.  
  
Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers kaum wahrnehmbar die Konturen des Millenniumsrings nach. Das Metall war angenehm warm. Nur schemenhaft erinnerte er sich an den Geist des Rings, den er sah, als dieser sich mit Yami duellierte und ihn selbst, Yugi, Thea, Joey und Tristan als Spielkarten benutzte. Er sah ihm ähnlich, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Doch Ryou hatte gleich die Unterschiede gesehen. Der Geist war größer als er und muskulöser, seine Züge waren nicht so sanft und weich wie bei ihm, die Frisur wilder, der Augenausdruck härter und unnachgiebiger.  
  
Leise seufzend legte der weißhaarige Junge den Millenniumsgegenstand zur Seite und stand auf, trat an das Fenster heran und blickte hinaus in den dunkelblauen Himmel, an dem graue, bauschige Wolken dahinflogen. Er konnte schon schwach die ersten Sterne leuchten sehen. Ryou lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und starrte den goldenen, großen Ring an. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie es sein musste, als Geist in einem Gegenstand leben und das schon seit fünftausend Jahren.  
  
Er wurde durch das leise Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erblickte den in Baumwollstoff eingehüllten Wächter der Millenniumsgegenstände. "Guten Abend, Ryou", wurde er begrüßt, was er mit einem halblauten "Hallo" erwiderte. Er bot Shadi einen Platz gegenüber dem Sessel an, setzte sich dann ebenfalls wieder hin. Noch bevor der Ägypter den Grund für seinen Besuch sagen konnte, fragte Ryou: "Shadi... kannst du mir etwas über den Geist des Millenniumsrings erzählen?"  
  
Das braungebrannte Gesicht des Ägypter sowie dessen dunkle Augen spiegelten keine Regung wieder. "Ich soll dir etwas über den Grabräuber erzählen? Warum?" Ryou lächelte lieb. "Es interessiert mich. Warum kam er als Geist in den Millenniumsring? Und warum bin ausgerechnet ich seine Zwillingsseele?"  
  
Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer. Dann lehnte Shadi sich zurück, machte es sich bequem, als hätte er die Absicht, lange Zeit zu bleiben. "Nun, wie gesagt, er war vor fünftausend Jahren ein berüchtigter Grabräuber. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Gräber er geplündert hatte. Jedenfalls wurde er eines Nachts dabei erwischt, als er dabei war, die Millenniumsgegenstände zu entwenden. Die Palastwachen konnten ihn nicht entwaffnen und überwältigen, somit wurde er dabei getötet. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum seine Seele in den Millenniumsring gezogen wurde, ich denke, das wird wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, warum du als seine Zwillingsseele ausgesucht wurdest. Der Ring entscheidet darüber, er wählt die passende Person aus."  
  
"Aber", warf Ryou ein, der gespannt den ruhigen Worten des Ägypters lauschte, "wir sind vollkommen verschieden! Das, was ich über ihn erfahren habe... das entspricht so gar nicht mir. Yami und Yugi, die beiden sind sich wirklich ähnlich, aber bei uns..." Hierauf konnte Shadi ihm keine Antwort geben. "Wie gesagt, der Ring wählt..."  
  
"Was ist mit Yami? Ich meine, du willst doch die Millenniumsgegenstände wieder mitnehmen und sicher verwahren, oder? Wirst du denn auch Yugi und Yami trennen?", fragte der weißhaarige Junge, ließ sich dabei nicht anmerken, woran er dachte. Der Wächter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Yugi und der Pharao bleiben zusammen. Zum einen weil der Pharao es so wünscht, zum anderen, weil ich keinen Grund sehe die beiden jetzt zu trennen." "Hmm...", machte Ryou, blickte nachdenklich ins Leere.  
  
Fast mechanisch griff er nach dem Millenniumsring, genoss das schwere, warme Gewicht des Metalls in seinen Händen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er ihn von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, nachdem dieser nach ewig langer Zeit wieder aus Ägypten zurück kam. Schon damals hatte er gefühlt, dass dieses Schmuckstück etwas ganz besonderes war - nur wie besonders hatte er erst viel später begriffen.  
  
Leise seufzend ließ er den goldenen Ring wieder auf das kleine Tischchen gleiten. "Shadi..", begann er, holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ich... würde gerne noch über etwas nachdenken... wegen dem Ring und der ganzen Situation überhaupt. Es ist noch so verwirrend... Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll!" Der ruhige Ägypter nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf. "Es eilt nicht, ich bin noch etwas länger hier. Ich werde morgen früh zu dir kommen, einverstanden?" Dankbar nickte Ryou, schenkte seinem älteren Gegenüber ein freundliches Lächeln.  
  
Es war mittlerweile schon weit nach Mitternacht, doch Ryou konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich unruhig im Bett gewälzt, bis er schließlich entnervt aufgestanden war. Er hatte sich etwas zu Trinken geholt und saß nun schon mehrere Stunden mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, betrachtete den warm schimmernden Millenniumsring, welcher auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
Inzwischen wünschte er sich, er hätte Shadi nicht nach dem Ringgeist gefragt, denn jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um ihn. Unterdessen wunderte er sich schon gar nicht mehr darüber, dass sein Geist so war, wie er war. Konnte man den nach 5000-jähriger Einsamkeit anders sein?  
  
Er wusste, wie es war, wenn man alleine war. Sein Vater war ständig unterwegs, monatelang in fremden Ländern. Einsamkeit war das schlimmste, was einem wiederfahren konnte! Selbst wenn man Freunde hatte, mit denen man gut auskam, war es doch nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Gefühl, dass man hatte, wenn man wusste, dass zuhause jemand auf einen wartete, dass das Haus nicht kalt und leer war, wenn man aufschloss, dass jemand da war, der sich um einen kümmerte und um den man sich kümmern konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig, als würde das Artefakt bei der falschen Berührung in abertausende Splitter zerbersten, nahm Ryou den Millenniumsring in die Hand strich über die Konturen. Konnte der Geist fühlen, dass er den Ring in der Hand hielt? Spürte er die Berührungen, als würde er ihm direkt über die Haut streichen? Nahm er die Bewegungen wahr? Konnte er hören, was um ihn herum gesprochen wurde?  
  
Sachte schüttelte er den Ring. "Hey, du!", rief er halblaut und kam sich dabei unbeschreiblich blöd vor. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Oder noch besser: was würden sich die anderen dabei denken, sollten sie irgend etwas davon mit bekommen?  
  
Er schüttelte den Millenniumsring ein wenig heftiger. "Hey, hörst du mich?", fragte er und musste dabei über sich selbst leicht lachen. Nein, wie bescheuert...  
  
Plötzlich nahm er eine undeutliche, verschwommene Bewegung neben sich wahr und drehte ruckartig den Kopf herum. Erschrocken wurden die schokobraunen Augen aufgerissen und er rutschte hastig bis zur Armlehne zurück, als er die leicht durchschimmernde Gestalt des Millenniumsgeistes sah, welcher ihn nicht gerade erfreut anfunkelte.  
  
"Was soll das Theater? Kann man sich hier nach all dem Stress nicht mal in Ruhe ausschlafen? Also was willst du?", knurrte er und strich sich mit einer Hand die Haare ein wenig aus dem Gesicht. "Ähm...." Ryou war zu verblüfft, um mehr heraus zu bekommen. "Macht es dir spaß, mich zu nerven? Nicht nur, dass du schon die ganze Zeit hier rum rennst und so aufgewühlt bist, dass ich es auch ohne direkte Verbindung bemerke, willst du neuerdings, dass ich kotzen muss? Hör gefälligst auf damit, klar?!"  
  
Während er sprach, wurde er immer blasser und Ryou begriff, dass der Geist sich wieder in den Ring zurückziehen wollte. "Hey, du! Warte!" Schnell schoss er nach vorne, griff nach dem Handgelenk des Größeren - und erwischte nur Luft. "Was?!" "Idiot!", murrte der Geist, der durch die missglückte Aktion Ryous wieder sichtbarer wurde und starrte den weißhaarigen Jungen durchdringend an.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und Ryou nutzte den Augenblick um sich den Millenniumsgeist genauer anzusehen. Das weiße Haar schien noch wilder zu sein als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und die braunen Augen blickten Müde, leichter Schatten lag unter ihnen. Scheinbar hatten auch Geister Schlaf bitter nötig...  
  
"Bakura", brach der Größere der beiden schließlich die Stille und Ryou blickte ihn fragend an. "Du sollst aufhören, mich immer nur mit ‚Hey, du' anzusprechen! Nenn mich Bakura!" "Oh... Okay, gut, Bakura", sagte Ryou mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Tut mir leid wegen vorhin", entschuldigte er sich für das Schütteln des Ringes, welches den Innewohnenden wohl tatsächlich durchgerüttelt hatte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du das bemerkst."  
  
Einen Moment lang blickte Bakura den Jungen mit undeutbarem Blick an, als überlegte er, ob diese Entschuldigung erst gemeint war. Mit einem leichten Nicken deutete er dann an, dass er sie akzeptierte und setzte sich in den Sessel dem Sofa gegenüber. "Also, was willst du von mir?", griff er wieder die anfängliche Frage auf.  
  
"Oh! Eigentlich nichts besonderes... Ich war nur ein wenig neugierig auf dich... Ich meine, wir haben uns ja nur mal ganz kurz ‚getroffen' und... ach, ich weiß nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dich kennen lernen zu müssen... Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört hatte!" Ryou war leicht rot geworden und wusste nur zu genau, dass er gerade nur unzusammenhängendes von sich gab, was Bakura wohl kaum verstehen konnte. Und überhaupt, warum sollte er ihn den kennen lernen wollen?!  
  
Entgeistert starrte der Geist ihn an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Veralbern kann ich mich selbst!", knurrte er und entmaterialisierte sich, Ryou ignorierend, der aufgesprungen war und scheinbar erneut nach ihm greifen wollte. Warum sollte sein Hikari ihn denn jetzt noch kennen lernen wollen, schließlich würde er ihn, jetzt, wo der Pharao die Welt gerettet hatte, wieder in die Obhut Shadis geben!  
  
Ryou konnte nichts anderes tun, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie Bakura wieder verschwand. Er war sich sicher, einen kurzen Moment die Traurigkeit und Verletztheit in den dunkelbraunen Augen des Größeren gesehen zu haben. Ganz kurz zwar, aber dennoch eine Gefühlsregung.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen, streckte sich leicht. Dieses ‚Gespräch' hatte ihm nun wirklich nicht helfen können... Langsam bemerkte auch er die Müdigkeit, die in ihm aufstieg. Vielleicht war es besser, einfach mal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen?! Kaum zuende gedacht erhob er sich, streifte sich Hose, Socken und T-Shirt ab, um sich nur noch ihn Unterwäsche gekleidet unter die Bettdecke ins kühle Laken zu krabbeln. Er fröstelte leicht und eine Gänsehaut überzog den zierlichen Körper.  
  
Doch beinahe sofort als er den Kopf ins Kissen schmiegte, schlief er ein.  
  
Schrilles Piepen riss ihn am nächsten Morgen aus seinen Träumen, an die er sich sowieso nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Gähnend räkelte er sich, strampelte dabei mit den Füßen die Decke zur Seite. Noch nicht ganz wach rieb er sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen, schwang dann die Beine zur Seite und stand auf. Nach kurzer Wäsche schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung und schloss gerade seine Hose, als die Tür aufging und Yugi herein kam.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ryou!", rief der Kleine ihm gut gelaunt entgegen und lächelte sein typisches Lächeln. Die dreifarbige Stachelfrisur war noch ein wenig verwuschelt, scheinbar war auch dieser vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit aufgestanden. "Guten Morgen Yugi", erwiderte der weißhaarige Junge und errötete leicht, als sich mit lautem Knurren sein Magen bemerkbar machte.  
  
Yugi lachte leise und hielt die Tür offen. "Ich bin auch gekommen, um dich zum Frühstück ab zu holen. Die anderen warten schon im Saal auf dich. Oh, Mokuba und Kaiba fehlen auch noch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden mit uns essen werden." Nun lachte auch der weißhaarige Junge, während er Yugi den Flur entlang folgte. "Das bezweifle ich auch! Kaiba ist sicherlich nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass er erneut gegen dich verloren hat, Yugi. Wahrscheinlich wird er noch lange Zeit schmollen."  
  
"Ja, vermutlich hast du damit recht", stimmte Yugi zu, kurz bevor die beiden Hikaris das Speisezimmer betraten. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity und Duke warteten schon auf die beiden, von Mai, Odeon, Marik und Ishizu war noch nichts zu sehen. "Guten Morgen!", grüßte Ryou die anderen, setzte sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Tristan und Duke, während sich Yugi neben Joey nieder ließ. "Guten Morgen", kam es beinahe einstimmig von den anderen zurück, was kollektives Gelächter auslöste.  
  
"Nun ja, da wir jetzt endlich vollständig sind..", begann Joey und rieb sich mit fröhlichem grinsen die Hände. "..können wir ja endlich anfangen! Guten Appetit!!" Schneller, als man gucken konnte hatte sich der blonde Duellant den Teller vollgeschaufelt und begann mit dem Frühstück. Tristan schüttelte nur den Kopf über seinen Kumpel, Serenity und Yugi lachten. Nach und nach bediente sich jeder an dem wirklich umfangreichen Frühstückstisch und bald schon herrschte gefräßige Stille, einzig durch das Geklapper des Geschirrs unterbrochen.  
  
"Puuuuuh! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Pappsatt ließ Joey sich nach hinten fallen, rieb sich über den wohlgenährten Bauch. Ryou konnte nur leicht den Kopf schütteln. "Kein Wunder, du hast auch ganz schön viel gegessen", tadelte Yugi und grinste, als der Blondschopf einen auf beleidigt tat. Tristan piekte Joey in die Seite, kitzelte ihn so lange, bis dieser in loslachte und Lachtränen über seine geröteten Wangen liefen.  
  
"Also wirklich, könnt ihr euch nicht ein mal nicht wie kleine Kinder benehmen", erklang die unterkühlte, beherrschte Stimme Kaibas, was zur folge hatte, dass sich Joeys sonst so freundliche Augen wütend funkelnd auf den Chef der Kaiba Corporation richtete. "Dir auch einen schönen Guten Morgen, Kaiba", schoss er zurück. "Ganz ruhig, Joey", hielt Serenity ihren Bruder zurück, dessen überschäumendes Temperament ihn beinahe wieder am überkochen war.  
  
Ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich auf Kaibas Lippen, als er Joey aus eisblauen Augen musterte. "Wie heißt es doch so schön, Wheeler: Hunde die Bellen beißen nicht. Aber eigentlich bin ich nur her gekommen, um bescheid zu geben, dass wir in zwei Stunden landen werden." Ohne weiteres Abzuwarten drehte sich der braunhaarige Duellant herum und verließ den Raum.  
  
Joey plusterte die Backen auf und stieß anschließend zischen die Luft aus. "Dieser...!!", knurrte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Nur nicht aufregen, Joey", beruhigte ihn Tristan und Yugi fügte noch ein "Er ist es nicht wert" hinzu. "Kam mir das nur so vor oder verging der Rückflug wirklich schneller?", wechselte Duke das Thema, spielte dabei abwesend mit seinem Würfelohrring. "Mir scheint es auch so, dass der Rückflug schneller verging", stimmte Thea zu, während die anderen sich schon erhoben. Schließlich musste man nicht die ganze Zeit am Frühstückstisch sitzen.  
  
"Du, Yugi, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", wandte sich Ryou an den Kleineren, welcher ihn anlächelte und zustimmte. "Natürlich. Komm, gehen wir ein Stückchen." Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum, gingen den Flur entlang. "Ich weiß, die Frage ist bestimmt ein bisschen komisch, aber... wie ist das so mit Yami und dir? Ich meine, ich und Bakura haben ja nicht gerade viel Zeit damit verbracht, uns kennen zu lernen oder so... und... ach, ich weiß nicht..." Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken beendete er seinen Satz.  
  
Yugi schwieg einen kurzen Moment, ehe er antwortete. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir die Beziehung zu Yami so gut erklären kann. Es ist... Er ist immer für mich da, egal wann und egal worum es geht, ich kann immer zu ihm kommen. Er versteht mich, hört mir zu, genau so, wie ich ihm zuhöre. Zu wissen, dass er da ist, macht vieles leichter, weil ich mir sicher sein kann, dass er mir immer helfen wird. Er ist für mich ein genau so lieber und wichtiger Freund wie Joey oder die anderen."  
  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Jungen und jeder dachte über das nach, was Yugi gerade gesagt hatte. Schließlich lächelte Ryou den violettäugigen Duellanten freundlich an. "Es muss schön sein, zu wissen, dass immer jemand da ist. Weißt du, ich hab letzte Nacht nachgedacht. Ich meine, über die Situation im Ganzen.. Shadi war noch bei mir, wegen des Millenniumsrings. Ich dachte daran, wie es sein muss, Jahrtausende alleine in einem Schmuckstück gefangen zu sein und... Ich verstehe Bakura! Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich okay finde, wie er sich verhält und so, aber ich verstehe ihn. Es muss die Hölle sein, alleine und in der Dunkelheit gefangen zu sein..."  
  
Er machte eine kleine Pause, blickte Yugi nicht an sondern sah aus einem der vielen Fenster des Luftschiffes. "Ich weiß, ihr macht euch sorgen darüber, wie Bakura mich behandelt und wie er sich immer verhält. Nachdem, was ihr mir über ihn erzählt habt, scheint er wirklich nicht der angenehmste Zeitgenosse zu sein. Aber... und darüber hab ich wirklich gründlich nachgedacht... ich will ihn nicht an Shadi zurück geben! Ich mein, es muss einen Grund geben, warum er zum Geist wurde, warum ich seine Zwillingsseele bin! Ich.. ich hab das Gefühl, ihn sehr zu verletzen, wenn ich ihn jetzt in Shadis Obhut gebe, als würde ich ihn damit verraten. Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass ihr das versteht... Und ich wollte es dir auch nur sagen, weil ich denke, dass du und Yami ein Recht habt, dass zu wissen... und ich... noch eine Bitte an euch habe. Falls das mit Bakura nicht funktionier, also, ich meine damit, falls er sich weiterhin so verhält wie er es tat, werde ich ihn an Shadi übergeben. Aber da ich nicht glaube, dass Bakura das zulässt, werde ich vielleicht - oder höchstwahrscheinlich - eure Hilfe brauchen... wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."  
  
Erneut breitete sich Stille zwischen den beiden Klassenkameraden aus. Als Ryou einen kurzen Blick zu Yugi riskierte, meinte er sogar zu spüren, wie es in dem Kleineren arbeitete. Rasch richtete er seine Augen jedoch wieder auf das grau-weiße Wolkenmeer, dass vor dem Fenster vorbei zog. Erst ein leises Seufzen seitens Yugi brachte ihn dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht, wie du nach all dem, was passiert ist, so etwas tun kannst, aber ich respektiere deinen Wunsch und natürlich helfe ich dir, sollte es Probleme geben! Ich hoffe, dass es gut geht..."  
  
Erleichtert sah Ryou Yugi an. "Danke! Nun.. ich sollte wohl noch mit Shadi darüber reden..." Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich von dem Jungen mit der stacheligen Frisur ab, ging ein paar Schritte, um wieder stehen zu bleiben und zurück zu blicken. "Weißt du, Yugi, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Mal alles gut gehen wird!"  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Nachdem Ryou geendet hatte, herrschte lange Zeit Schweigen zwischen den beiden weißhaarigen Jungen. "Du hast mir schon damals alles verziehen, oder?", brach Bakura die Stille. Der Kleinere kuschelte sich enger an ihn und so spürte dieser das Nicken mehr als dass er es sah. "Ich hab mich zu jener Zeit nur kurz gewundert, warum du mich nicht Shadi mitgegeben hast, aber dann hatte ich das alles verdrängt und es genossen, zumindest etwas Freiheit zu haben. Als ich mich dann nach und nach in dich verliebt habe, war es mir so oder so egal gewesen, ab da zählte nur noch, dass du mich nicht irgend wann doch von dir stoßen würdest."  
  
Heftig schüttelte Ryou den Kopf. "Niemals! Ich könnte dich niemals wieder gehen lassen. Anfangs hatte ich zwar etwas angst, dass alles zwischen uns wieder so werden würde wie es von Anfang an war, doch als du dich dann mit mir unterhalten hast, als du anfingst, ein Freund für mich zu sein, da wusste ich, dass ich richtig entschieden hatte!" Er richtete sich auf und blickte Bakura fest in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Bakura, und es ist mir völlig egal, was anfangs alles zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist. Mir reicht es, wenn du so bleibst, wie du jetzt bist; dass du mich nicht alleine lässt und immer für mich da bist. Mehr brauch ich nicht, mehr verlange ich nicht."  
  
Der Kuss, den er auf die Lippen des Größeren drückte war sanft und voller Zärtlichkeit, sollte er doch all seine Gefühle in ihm wiederspiegeln. Die Arme um die schlanke Taille seines Hikaris geschlungen drückte er diesen an sich. Nachdrückliches Magengrummeln zerstörte allerdings die aufkommende Leidenschaft der beiden.  
  
Ryous Wangen färbten sich tomatenrot und Bakura lachte leise. "Das ist nicht lustig", schmollte der Kleinere, boxte den Grabräuber spielerisch gegen die Schulter. Einen Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr werfend löste er sich von Bakura. "Was?! Schon so spät? Kein Wunder, dass ich Hunger habe!", entfuhr es ihm dann.  
  
"Du wirst doch jetzt nicht noch in die Küche stehen und kochen wollen?", erkundigte sich Bakura, der sich ebenfalls nach der Uhr umgesehen hatte. Er hatte ebenso wenig wie sein Hikari bemerkt, wie die Stunden an ihnen vorbei geflogen sind. Nun war es kurz nach fünf und seit dem hastigen Frühstück hatten beide nichts mehr zu sich genommen.  
  
"Doch, eigentlich schon", erwiderte Ryou verwundert. "Was dachtest du denn?" Bakura räkelte sich leicht. "Nun, mir schwebt da noch im Ohr, dass Kaiba ein Abendessen gibt..." "'Stilvolles' Abendessen", korrigierte Ryou und grinste. "Du meinst also, wir sollten Seto unsere Aufwartung machen, ja?" Der Millenniumsgeist nickte. "Natürlich! Der wird sich das sicherlich einiges kosten lassen und was spricht schon gegen ein solches Essen?"  
  
Der Schüler lachte. "Okay. Ich sag Yugi bescheid, dass wir doch kommen werden und dann such ich dir einen Anzug raus. Die alten von meinem Vater dürften dir passen." Er gab seinem Koibito noch eine liebevollen Kuss und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Kapitel 3 - Ende  
  
Also.. ich bin nicht gänzlich mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden. grummel Ich hab so viel daran herumverbessert, aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem nicht so geworden, wie ich wollte. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass ich so nervös war, weil ich das Ergebnis meiner Aufnahmeprüfung abwarten musste   
  
Na ja, zumindest war's das jetzt und bald geht's weiter mit Kapitel 4. 


	4. Abendessen und Auseinandersetzungen

Kommentar: Nun... ich will die anderen Pairings nicht allzu sehr vernachlässigen, selbst wenn mein Hauptpairing Ryou und Bakura ist Deshalb fangen wir hier mal mit.  
....Seto und Mokuba an! Zwar nur ein kurzer Einblick in ihr Beziehungsleben aber immerhin!! stolz sei  
  
Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet (und es ist auch noch recht kurz ;;) - aber ich hatte ein totales Black-Out! Ich kam und kam nicht weiter... Hab geschrieben und wieder umgeändert und war nie wirklich zufrieden... Jetzt mag ich nicht mehr weiter ändern, also bleibt es wie es ist.  
  
Für alle, die mir mit ihren Kommentaren zeigen, dass ich die Geschichte nicht nur für mich selbst schreibe. Danke!  
  
4. Kapitel - Abendessen und Auseinandersetzungen  
  
Müde und abgespannt betrat Seto Kaiba das villenartige Gebäude, dass er sein Zuhause nannte. Nicht nur, dass er einen stressigen Vormittag mit Joey Wheeler hinter sich hatte, nein, auch in der Firma gab es heute scheinbar nur Probleme. Um so mehr hatte er sich auf einen gemütlichen Abend mit seinem kleinen Schatz gefreut - nur um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er erstens Besuch von Ishizu, Marik und Odeon und zweitens genau deshalb heute Abend ein großes Essen organisiert hatte.  
  
Ein entnervtes Seufzen unterdrückend ging er die breite Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, welcher sein Arbeitszimmer, die Schlafzimmer, die Gästezimmer und die Bäder beherbergte. Seinen ersten Stopp legte er im Arbeitszimmer ein, wo er seine Aktentasche neben dem Schreibtisch abstellte und den Anrufbeantworter abhörte. Anschließend ging er direkt in Mokubas Zimmer, wo er diesen zu finden erhoffte.  
  
"Moki?", fragte er halblaut nach, während er die Tür öffnete. Wie erwartet sah er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen dort, bäuchlings auf dem Bett liegend, die Nase in einem dicken Buch vergraben. Doch mit dem Eintreten Setos schien die Geschichte plötzlich nebensächlich zu sein, denn das langhaarige Haupt fuhr herum und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich über das noch immer kindlich wirkende Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
  
"Seto!", rief er begeistert und sprang - so gut es eben ging - auf und aus dem Bett, seinem Bruder entgegen und ihm mit einem "Ich hab dich so vermisst!" um den Hals. Der braunhaarige Duellant hatte mit solch einer Aktion allerdings schon gerechnet, so dass er nicht wirklich darüber überrascht war und sichernd die Arme um die schmale Taille des Kleineren schlang. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war der stürmische, hungrige Kuss, denn Mokuba ihm raubte.  
  
Überrascht japste er auf, was der Jüngere sofort zu nutzen wusste und seine Zunge zwischen die samtigen Lippen Setos wandern ließ, dessen Mund erforschte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken erwiderte der Älter den Ansturm und es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Keiner der beiden war dafür bekannt, leicht nach zu geben. Keuchend lösten sie sich zwecks Atemnot wieder voneinander und Seto nutzte die Gelegenheit, seinen geliebten Bruder richtig zu Begrüßen.  
  
"Hallo Mokuba. Sorry, dass es heute so spät geworden ist, aber die Arbeit wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen", entschuldigte er sich, schob die Tür mit seinem Fuß ins Schloss und küsste Mokuba sanft. Der erwiderte augenblicklich, klammerte sich fester an seinen Bruder, welcher blind ein paar Schritte in die Richtung tat, in der er das Bett vermutete.  
  
Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung nicht ganz unrecht, stieß er doch kurz darauf gegen die hölzerne Kante des Bettrahmens. Er drehte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand und ließ sich fallen, den Kleineren fest im Arm haltend. Einen Moment fehlte ihm dann jedoch die Luft zum Atmen, als das Gewicht seines Bruders voll auf ihm lastete. Eine seiner Hände schlich sich in den Nacken des Jüngeren, kraulten ihn leicht, während die andere kurz oberhalb des Pos auf dem Rücken ruhte.  
  
Mokuba löste den Kuss, schnurrte leise und kuschelte sich an Seto. Gestern Abend hatte dieser nicht wie gewohnt Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm gehabt und außer beim Frühstück hatte er ihn an diesem Tag noch nicht gesehen. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, man hätte ihn auf Entzug gesetzt! Er hatte sich schlecht konzentrieren können und ständig spukte sein Bruderherz in seinen Gedanken herum.  
  
Sachte hielt Seto die Hand fest, die geschickt sein Hemd aus der Hose gezogen hatte und darunter geschlüpft war. "Moki... Tut mir leid, aber wir haben jetzt absolut keine Zeit. In nicht ganz einer halben Stunde kommen schon die ersten Gäste und ich muss mich noch umziehen und alles kontrollieren. Außerdem... zwei Zimmer weiter sind Marik und Odeon!"  
  
Schmollend blickte Mokuba ihn an. "Och Setoooo! Das ist alles so ungerecht!", beschwerte er sich und ließ sich knuddeln. "Ich hab keine Lust auf dieses blöde Abendessen, ich wäre viel lieber mit dir alleine. Und ständig muss man aufpassen, dass weder Marik, noch Odeon, noch Ishizu irgend etwas bemerken. Das ist so bescheuert!" Erneut kraulte Seto leicht den Nacken seines Bruders, ehe er sich aufsetzte. "Tja... Ist doch nur für zwei Wochen, Moki. Die kriegen wir rum und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. So, jetzt richte dich bitte auch für nachher, ja?"  
  
Ein letzter zärtlicher Kuss wurde ausgetauscht, dann verließ Seto Mokubas Zimmer, um sich selbst fertig zu machen.  
  
"Oh, Ryou, Bakura! Ihr seid also doch noch gekommen?!", stellte Yugi überrascht fest, als er mit Yami vor der Villa Kaibas ankam. "Wie gut, dass ich Seto heute nicht erreicht habe." Die beiden stachelköpfigen Jungs gingen in Partnerlook: dunkelblauer Anzug, dunkelviolettes Hemd mit passender Krawatte und feinsäuberlich geputzte schwarze Schuhe. Wäre nun nicht der Größenunterschied gewesen und hätte Yugi erwachsener gewirkt, hätte man die beiden wohl kaum auseinander halten können.  
  
"Guten Abend Yami, Yugi", grüßte Ryou und lächelte die beiden breit an. "Ja, wir haben uns entschieden, doch noch zu kommen, schließlich haben wir heute Mittag noch alles geklärt... Ich wollte dir auch bescheid geben, aber bei euch war ständig das Telefon belegt." Der weißhaarige Schüler trug einen hellblauen Anzug, der fast weiß wirkte, dazu ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Fliege und champagnerfarbene Schuhe. Bakura hingegen, dem man ansah, dass er sich nicht allzu wohl in den Klamotten fühlte, sah aus, als wolle er auf eine Beerdigung gehen: schwarzer Anzug, dunkelblaues Hemd mit passender Krawatte und schwarze Schuhe.  
  
"Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis er das angezogen hat?", fragte Yugi seinen Klassenkameraden flüsternd, was diesem ein leises Lachen entlockte. "Oh, nicht allzu lange, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir nur eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit hatten und ihm der Magen bereits heftig knurrte", gab er bekannt und drückte auf den Klingelknopf neben dem hohen Gartentor, dass sich nur elektronisch öffnen ließ. Kurz darauf schwang es auch zur Seite.  
  
Bakura grummelte zu dem gesagten nur leicht und ließ Yami als erstes durch das Tor gehen. Niemals würde er seinem Feind so leichtsinnig ungeschützt den Rücken kehren! Er lief neben Ryou her, welcher von Yugi gerade erzählt bekam, dass er die Filme ins Fotogeschäft bei sich um die Ecke gebracht und die Notizen am PC abgetippt hatte. Das brachte den ehemaligen Grabräuber dazu, ein "Wie war denn die Arbeit mit Tea, Pharao?" in Yamis Richtung zu rufen.  
  
Daraufhin blieb dieser stehen und wartete, bis die drei anderen zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. "Nun, es war ganz in Ordnung. Wir haben zwar kein ganz so einfaches Thema bekommen, aber wir haben schon so ziemlich viele Informationen darüber. Übrigens werde ich mir ein paar von den Bilder aussuchen, die du und Yugi gemacht haben", wandte er sich an Ryou und lächelte. "Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?!" "Natürlich nicht! Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob brauchbare für euer Projekt dabei sind... Wie war euer Thema noch mal?" "Hieroglyphen."  
  
Bakura blickte einen Augenblick lang ungläubig, dann lachte er. "Ha, Pharao, wenn du jetzt noch dein Gedächtnis von damals hättest, wäre das ein Klacks für dich! Dann könntest du auch alles lesen..." Die violetten Augen des damaligen Pharaos legten sich auf den anderen Millenniumsgeist. "Tja, leider erinnere ich mich immer noch nur an Bruchstücke. Nur an Szenen, die ich während des Duells gegen Seto gesehen hatte..."  
  
"Du könntest doch ihm und Tea dabei helfen, Bakura", mischte sich Ryou ein und blickte mit zärtlichen Schokoladenaugen seine Zwillingsseele an. "Wie bitte?! Warum sollte ich?" Bakura war entsetzt. Wie kam sein Hikari nur darauf, dass er sich das antun würde? "Ich weiß von meinem Vater, dass nicht alle Internetseiten oder Bücher über Hieroglyphen eine einheitliche Übersetzung der Schriftzeichen haben. Du könntest ihnen helfen, die richtige Übersetzung heraus zu suchen, da du ja alles lesen kannst und dich somit bestens auskennst."[1]  
  
"Oh nein!! Sicherlich nicht! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Ich bleibe bei dir, nicht, dass Marik noch auf blöde Gedanken kommt! Du weißt doch, wie er heute war und da glaubst du ernsthaft, ich lass dich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen so lange dieser Kerl hier frei rum rennt?! Aber sicher nicht!" Yami und Yugi versteckten ihr Grinsen indem sie sich von Bakura wegdrehte, Ryou hingegen lachte seinem Grabräuber fröhlich ins Gesicht. "Ach, Bakura, da wird schon nichts passieren, schließlich ist Yugi auch immer dabei. Außerdem bin ich morgen den ganzen Tag bei Yugi. Du könntest doch wenigstens morgen Vormittag kurz mit Yami und Tea arbeiten, ja? Bitte! Nur dieses eine Mal."  
  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. "Niemals! Nicht in hundert Jahren!" Ryou blickte ihn mit großen, bettelnden Schokoladenaugen an, die leicht schimmerten. Bakura wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, seinem Hikari in die Augen zu sehen. Er konnte ihm einfach nichts abschlagen, wenn er ihn so ansah... Seufzend sackte er ein bisschen in sich zusammen. "Na schön, wenn es dir so wichtig ist. Aber wirklich nur morgen Vormittag! Bis zwölf, keine Sekunde länger, verstanden?", schoss er dann in Richtung Yami ab, welcher ein Husten vortäuschte um nicht laut zu lachen. Der früher so gefürchtete Grabräuber fraß dem zierlichen Ryou zahm aus der Hand... Wirklich amüsant!  
  
"Danke, Bakura!" Ryou umarmte seinen Koibito herzlich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, zum einen, um seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, zum anderen, um ihn zu besänftigen. Er wusste, dass Bakura ihm nichts abschlagen konnte und er war ehrlich genug, sich einzugestehen, dass er es manchmal gerne ausnutzte.  
  
Gerade wollte das Vierergrüppchen die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangstüre hinauf gehen, als sie hinter sich das Gartentor hörten und Tea hindurch lief, sie mit einem lauten "Hallo Jungs!" innehalten ließ und unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervor rief. Bakura verzog genervt das Gesicht, Yami ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken, während Ryou und Yugi ein gespielt freundliches Lächeln hervor zauberten. Manchmal kamen die beiden Yamis nicht umhin, ihre Hikaris zu bewundern: nicht jeder konnte im Angesicht des menschlichen Grauens so hervorragend Theater spielen!  
  
Das Mädchen trug ein kirschrotes Kleid, welches ihre Figur betonte, dazu passende Riemchensandaletten, ein kleines Täschchen und - wahrscheinlich, weil es noch recht kühl um diese Jahres- und Uhrzeit war - ein leichtes Jäckchen in einem etwas dunkleren Rot. Und wohl zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten erkannten die vier Jungs deutliche Anzeichen von Make-up in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Abend Tea", grüßte Ryou sie, als das braunhaarige Mädchen ihn und die anderen erreicht hatte. "Hi Leute. Puh, und ich dachte schon, ich komme zu spät!", sagte sich und klang ziemlich außer Atem. "Na ja, noch bist du ja rechtzeitig hier", beruhigte sie Yugi und gemeinsam betraten sie nun das Haus, wobei sie gleich von Setos Diener begrüßt wurden, welcher sie ins Speisezimmer brachte.  
  
Dort warteten auch schon die Kaibabrüder, Marik, Ishizu mit ihrem Sohn, Odeon, Duke und ein paar sehr geschäftlich wirkende ältere Herren auf sie. "Nanu, wo sind den Joey und Tristan?", erkundigte sich Yugi bei Duke, nachdem er, Yami, Ryou und Bakura die Anwesenden begrüßt hatte, während der weißhaarige Hikari sich über Rashid beugte, welcher ihn zu erkennen schien und fröhlich lachte, bevor er nach einer langen Strähne griff. Der schwarzhaarige Spielerfinder zuckte nur unwissend die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat Joey sich mal wieder verspätet..."  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick wurden der Blondschopf und sein bester Freund herein geführt. "Tschuldigung, ich hatte die Zeit total vergessen!", kam es auch gleich von dem temperamentvollen Jungen, was die anderen zum lachen brachte - bis auf Bakura, der missmutig beobachtete, wie sich Ryou mal wieder zu sehr mit dem Baby beschäftigte, was Marik dazu brachte, dicht neben ihm zu stehen, ohne dass jemand etwas dagegen sagen konnte.  
  
Ryou, der die Gefühle seines Yamis zwar nur kurz, dafür aber um so heftiger gespürt hatte, blickte mit liebevollen Schokoladenaugen zu diesem herüber, schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln. /Kura? Alles okay?/ Nein. Du beschäftigst dich schon wieder zu sehr mit dem Schreihals. Und Marik... Er vollendete den Satz nicht, knirschte aber verhalten mit den Zähnen.  
  
Yami, der bis dahin still neben dem Grabräuber gestanden hatte, blickte daraufhin verdutzt zu diesem, ehe er dem finsteren Blick zu Ryou und Marik folgte. Ein leises Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er der Eifersucht des anderen Geistes gewahr wurde, doch schnell schwand die Belustigung, als er erkannte, dass Marik ungeniert mit dem zierlichen Hikari flirtete und ihn dadurch ziemlich bedrängte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd beschloss der Pharao dazwischen zu gehen. Ryou war einfach viel zu freundlich und gutherzig, als dass er dem Ägypter unmissverständlich klar machen würde, wo er seine Grenzen zu ziehen hatte. Also drängte er sich - vorgebend auch mal einen näheren Blick auf den dunkelhäutigen kleinen Fratz zu werfen - zwischen die beiden, was ihm ein sichtlich erleichtertes Lächeln des weißhaarigen Schülers einbrachte. Und einen bösen Blick aus lavendelfarbenen Augen.  
  
Leises Räuspern richtete die Aufmerksamkeit aller allerdings schnell auf Seto, welcher mit knappen Worten die Anwesenden erneut und im Allgemeinen begrüßte und dann dazu aufforderte Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Schneller als Ryou gucken konnte, hatte Marik ihn am Arm genommen und zu einem Stuhl gezogen, sich dann neben ihn gesetzt. Auf seiner anderen Seite fand sich so ziemlich genau so schnell sein Koibito ein, welcher einen drohenden Blick zu Marik sandte, was dieser mit einem Grinsen quittierte und gekonnt ignorierte.  
  
Beruhigend legte Ryou seine Hand auf Bakuras Oberschenkel und drückte ihn leicht. Er war froh, dass sein Yami neben ihm war, denn er war sich sicher, dass Marik das Abendessen nutzen würde, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. Und er wusste absolut nicht, wie er dem jungen Ägypter klarmachen sollte, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihm hatte und sogar schon vergeben war, ohne diesen zu verletzen.  
  
Das Abendessen neigte sich dem Ende und auch die Nerven des Grabräubers waren sichtlich angeschlagen. Wenigstens beruhigte es ihn zu wissen, dass Marik bis jetzt seine Finger von seinem kleinen Schatz gelassen hatte. Dafür hatte er ihm ständig Wein nachgeschenkt, ohne auf die Proteste zu achten, und ihn in sinnlose Gespräche verwickelt.  
  
Bakura sah Ryou an, dass er müde war und nur noch nach Hause wollte. Doch noch war das wirklich reichliche Essen noch nicht zu Ende und er wusste, dass sein Hikari erst viel später gehen würde - schließlich wäre alles andere unhöflich gewesen.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Tisches unterhielten sich Seto, Ishizu, Odeon und - man höre und staune - Joey gerade angeregt über etwas, das der Millenniumsgeist nicht hören konnte und auch Yugi und Yami waren mit Duke und Tristan in ein Gespräch vertieft, während Mokuba damit beschäftigt war, Rashid zu necken, in dem er ihn in den Bauch piekste und die älteren Herren sprachen ebenfalls sehr angeregt miteinander.  
  
Marik bedrängte Ryou gerade erneut damit, dass er sich gerne mal mit ihm treffen würde - alleine, versteht sich. Bakura funkelte ihn über den Kopf des Kleineren hinweg an. "Sag mal, was verstehst du denn nicht? Ryou hat nun schon mehrmals gesagt, dass er die nächste Zeit keine Zeit dafür hat! Also lass ihn damit endlich in Ruhe!", zischte er halblaut um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
Lavendelfarbene Augen gaben den Blick genau so giftig zurück. "Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, Grabräuber", fauchte er und grinste dann. "Ryou ist alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden, also spiel dich hier nicht so auf, Mami!" Bevor Bakura etwas auf diese Beleidigung erwidern konnte, wurde das Dessert aufgetischt und er wartete still, bis das Hausmädchen wieder verschwunden und die anderen ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten. Er wusste, dass es Ryou nicht recht gewesen wäre, wenn sie alle von dieser kleinen... Auseinandersetzung etwas mitbekommen hätten. Und er wollte seinen geliebten Hikari nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.  
  
Doch auch nachdem sie wieder so gut es ging unter sich waren, wurde er an einer passenden Erwiderung gehindert: Ryou blickte ihn eindringlich an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Unhörbar seufzend wandte sich der Millenniumsgeist seinem Nachtisch zu. Er würde nie verstehen, wie Ryou es fertig brachte, ständig so nett und rücksichtsvoll zu sein! Es war doch viel nützlicher, ihm endlich mal zu zeigen wo es lang geht, als dass er sich ständig von ihm bedrängen ließ. Manche Typen verstanden es eben nur auf die harte Tour...  
  
Eine schmale Hand, die sich in seine legte, vertrieb die dunklen Gedanken und mit leichtem Druck zeigte er seinem Hikari, dass er versuchen würde, sich zu beherrschen. Wer hatte denn je behauptet, dass es leicht sein würde, eine Beziehung zu führen, selbst wenn man seinen Partner bis in die tiefsten Ecken seiner Seele kannte und dazu bereit war, alles zu verzeihen was war und kommen könnte?  
  
Die nächste Stunde schaffte Bakura es sogar, sich nicht über Marik aufzuregen, was aber sicherlich daran lag, dass der ältere Herr, der neben dem jungen Ägypter saß, sich mit ihm unterhielt. Mittlerweile war das Abendessen vorüber und man hatte sich, der Bequemlichkeit wegen, in den großen Salon zurückgezogen. Ryou und Bakura hatten sich zusammen mit Yugi und Joey auf einem Sofa nieder gelassen, wobei die drei Schüler sich angeregt über die Vor- und Nachteile der Projektwoche diskutierten während Bakura einfach still die Nähe seines Koibito genoss. Ab und zu ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, hielt unauffällig nach Marik Ausschau. Er mochte es gar nicht, nicht zu wissen was der andere gerade tat...  
  
Die Zeit huschte nur so an der munteren, bunt gewürfelten Gesellschaft vorbei und erst weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste - unter ihnen Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan und Duke. Der weißhaarige Hikari lief eng neben seiner Zwillingsseele her, lehnte sich unauffällig gegen den Größeren, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Alle fünf waren sie schweigsam, zu müde und unkonzentriert um eine längere, tiefgründigere Unterhaltung am laufen zu halten. So beschränkten sie sich auf eine kurze Verabschiedung an der Straßenecke, ehe Ryou und Bakura in ihre Straße einbogen.  
  
Der Millenniumsgeist entwand dem Jüngeren geschickt den Hausschlüssel, konnte dieser doch kaum mehr die Augen offen halten. Mit sicheren Handgriffen öffnete er die Tür, geleitete Ryou hinein und half ihm anschließend, sich der Kleidung zu entledigen. Keine zehn Minuten später sank das weiße Haupt des Schülers auf das weiche Kissen und sein Bewusstsein glitt in süße Träume hinüber, in welchen ein ihm nicht unbekannter Grabräuber eine wichtige Rolle spielte...  
  
Derweil hatten sich nach und nach auch die anderen Gäste vom Hausherren und seinen Besuchern verabschiedet und langsam kehrte Ruhe in das große Haus ein. Ein ungeniert gähnender Mokuba ließ sich von seinem großen Bruder in sein Zimmer tragen, nachdem die Brüder sich sicher waren, dass Marik, Odeon und Ishizu sich bereits in ihren Räumen befanden - schließlich wollten weder Mokuba noch Seto so gesehen werden.  
  
Sanft ließ der junge Firmenbesitzer den Schwarzhaarigen aufs Bett gleiten, half ihm geschult aus seiner Kleidung, dabei zärtlich die weiche, junge Haut liebkosend, was dem Jüngeren ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. Der folgende, federartige Gutenachtkuss wurde weitaus heftiger erwidert als erwartet und Seto konnte nicht anders als dem süßen Werben Mokubas nachzugeben. Die stillen Küsse wurden durchtränkt von verschlafener Leidenschaft, warme Lippen erkundeten das kindliche Gesicht, ehe sie wieder zum Mund zurück kehrten.  
  
Seto legte sich zu seinem Bruder, ruhte halb auf ihm, achtete jedoch darauf, nicht sein ganzes Gewicht dem Kleineren zuzumuten. Er genoss die kleinen, tastenden Hände, die sich der Knöpfe seines Hemdes bemächtigten und erstaunlich geschickt öffneten. Die zarten Berührungen der freigelegten Haut schickten wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper und unbewusst schmiegte er sich näher an Mokuba.  
  
Erst als der Jüngere ihm Hemd samt Jackett über die Schultern streifen wollte, fing Seto eine der Hände ein und löste sich von Mokuba. "Nicht...", flüsterte er heißer, schüttelte dabei den Kopf obwohl er um die geschlossenen Augen des anderen wusste. Enttäuschtes Grummeln antwortete ihm, entlockten ihm ein leichtes Lachen. "Ein ander' mal, Moki", vertröstete er seinen Bruder und strich ihm durch das dichte, schwarze Haar. "Du weißt doch: wir haben Besuch. Außerdem bist du schon viel zu lange auf, du musst morgen früh schließlich zur Schule!"  
  
Diesmal wurde der süße Träume spendende Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn des schon beinahe Schlafenden gehaucht. Ein leises "Schlaft gut, Moki", begleitete ihn noch ins Reich der Träume, dann stand auch Seto auf und verließ das Zimmer um selbst die Erholung des Schlafes zu suchen.  
  
Kapitel 4 - Ende  
  
Ich begann mit den Kaibas... also ende ich auch mit den Kaibas!! Ich find die beiden süß, ganz ehrlich!!  
  
[1] Davon hab ich mal was gelesen.......... zumindest steht in dem einen Buch eine ganz andere Übersetzung als in dem anderen, welches ich ausgeliehen hatte.... 


	5. Missverständnis

Kommentar: So Leute, was lange währt wird endlich wahr: das 5. Kapitelchen ist da (und das sich das reimt war echt nicht beabsichtigt -.-) Leider hat es aufgrund diverser kaputter Disketten und Festplatten echt ewig gedauert, bis ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig war - doch jetzt hoffe ich, dass die Computer-Probleme endlich ein Ende haben!

Yo, dieses Pitelchen ist für alle, die wie auf Kohlen darauf brannten, es in die Finger zu kriegen

Kapitel 5 - Missverständnis

Lautes Türeknallen und das heftig rauschende Wasser der Dusche rissen Yugi nur wenige Stunden nachdem er mit Yami zu Bett gegangen war wieder aus dem Schlaf. Blinzelnd kniff er die violetten Augen zusammen als er verschlafen den Blick auf den Wecker richtete um die Uhrzeit zu erkennen. Ein gequältes Aufstöhnen unterdrückend drehte er sich in den Armen seiner Zwillingsseele herum, kuschelte sich an den Warmen Körper und versuchte, wieder in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

Ein leises Brummen seitens Yami ließ ihn erkennen, dass dieser auch so langsam aufwachte. "Schlaf weiter", murmelte er leise. "Es ist erst kurz nach halb sieben, viel zu früh zum Aufstehen." Ein Gähnen seitens des Pharaos war die einzige Antwort, ehe dieser scheinbar wieder ins Reich der Träume überging. Yugi selbst konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, das andauernde Rauschen der Dusche hielt in davon ab.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er mit geschlossenen Augen an seinen Geliebten gekuschelt da gelegen hatte, aber schlussendlich öffnete er die violetten Seelenspiegel erneut und seufzte entnervt. War er einmal wach konnte er eben nur schwer wieder einschlafen... Vorsichtig wand er sich aus den Sicherheit versprechenden Armen Yamis und kletterte aus dem Bett, welches für zwei Personen eigentlich zu schmal war. Aber mit der Zeit hatten sich die beiden daran gewöhnt, eng aneinander geschmiegt zu schlafen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang betrachtete er seine geliebte Zwillingsseele, dann machte er sich daran, frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu holen. Langjährige Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass sein Großvater bald schon seine morgendliche Toilette beendete und er selbst das Badezimmer erobern konnte. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür als ein verschlafenes "Wo gehst du hin?" ertönte.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte Yugi sich um. "Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, deshalb dachte ich, ich geh mich schon mal anziehen und mach dann Frühstück für uns. Du kannst ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter schlafen, ich weck dich dann später", erklärte er Yami, zögerte kurz und eilte dann zum Bett, um dem Millenniumsgeist einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Leichtes Schnurren entwich der Kehle des früheren Pharaos, welcher eine Hand in den Nacken des Kleineren schmuggelte und ihn in Position hielt, um den Kuss ein wenig auszudehnen und auch leidenschaftlicher werden zu lassen. Yugi ließ sich das alles nur zu gerne gefallen, lehnte sich ein wenig stärker in den Kuss hinein, die warme Nähe Yamis ausnutzend.

"Hmm... Und du willst mich jetzt wirklich alleine lassen?", wollte der Millenniumsgeist wissen und zwinkerte Yugi verschmitzt zu, ehe er kurz über dessen Lippen leckte und einen sanften Kuss auf die Unterlippe setzte. Dieser bekam ein verklärtes Leuchten in den violetten Augen, erinnerte ihn das hier doch stark an den Traum, aus dem er heute Morgen so unsanft geweckt wurde.

Obwohl die Vorstellung, jetzt noch zu Yami unter die Decke zu kriechen und dieses und jenes - nicht gerade Jugendfreies - anzustellen sehr verlockend war, löste sich Yugi von ihm und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Würde er jetzt dieser Versuchung nachgehen, würde er die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer kommen! Und er hatte sich vorgenommen, nach einer entspannten Dusche ausgiebig und in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken. Schließlich hatte er, seit er mit Yami zusammen war, morgens öfters die Zeit mit kuscheln vertrödelt...

"Tut mir leid, Yami, aber heute morgen ist nichts mit einer gemütlichen Runde Faullenzen im Bett", entschuldigte er sich bei dem ehemaligen Pharao und lächelte diesen an. Beinahe nebensächlich registrierte er, wie sein Großvater die Treppe hinunter lief und somit das Badezimmer frei gab. Yugi ging zur Tür und war schon halb im Flur verschwunden, als er den Kopf noch einmal ins Zimmer steckte. "Wenn du nun schon wach bist, kannst du ja das Frühstück herrichten", schlug er vor und grinste dann ein klein wenig hinterhältig. "Und mir fiel gerade ein, dass du dich heute doch schon früher mit Tea und Bakura triffst oder nicht?"

Noch bevor Yugi die Reaktion seines Millenniumsgeists mitbekam setzte er seinen Weg zum Bad fort.

--

Laut und unnachgiebig piepend drängte sich der Wecker in Ryous Träume. Bakura, wessen Schulter von dem Kleinen als Kopfkissen benutzt wurde, schien sich davon nicht stören zu lassen und schlummerte ohne eine Regung weiter. Erst als Ryou sich vorsichtig von ihm gelöst hatte und dabei war, das Bett zu verlassen, schlug er die Augen auf, setzte sich auf und schlang augenblicklich beide Arme um den schmalen Oberkörper des Jungen.

"Guten Morgen", murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut des Nacken und schmunzelte, als er die leichte Gänsehaut Ryous wahrnahm. Der Jüngere seufzte leise, ehe er den Gruß erwiderte und sich dabei geschickt umdrehte um sich an die warme Brust Bakuras zu schmiegen. Er war noch unglaublich müde und die Verlockung, sich einfach wieder mit seinem Koibito unter die Decken zu kuscheln war groß.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang genoss er die Wärme und Liebkosungen Bakuras, ehe er sich von ihm löste. "Tut mir wirklich leid, aber heute morgen gibt's keine Kuschelrunde. Aber... wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir unter die Dusche schlüpfen." Augenzwinkernd kletterte er von des Größeren Schoß und aus dem Bett, schlang fröstelnd die Arme um sich.

Bakura hingegen ließ sich zurück sinken, zog die Decke hoch und wickelte sich leicht darin ein. Er gähnte ausgiebig, dann schloss er die Augen. "Ich bleib noch ein Weilchen liegen...", murmelte er und dämmerte auch schon wieder in leichten Schlaf, so dass er die schmollende Miene Ryous gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

Dieser zockelte dann -nachdem er sich aus dem Kleiderschrank mit frischer Kleidung eingedeckt hatte- ins Badezimmer, verrichtete dort rasch seine morgendliche Toilette und empfand es als ungewohnt und ungemütlich, allein unter der Dusche zu stehen. Wie sehr man sich doch in so kurzer Zeit an manche Dinge gewöhnen konnte...

Mit noch feuchten Haaren ging er anschließend in die Küche um das Frühstück herzurichten und konnte hören, wie Bakura sich nun auch aus den Feder bemühte und im Badezimmer rumwerkelte.

Gerade als der Tee fertig wurde, stand auch Bakura in der Küche und stibitzte sich seinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und setzte sich dann an den gedeckten Tisch, als auch schon vernehmliches Magenknurren zu hören war.

Sie waren gerade mitten beim essen, als es lautstark an der Tür klingelte. Grummelnd schob sich Bakura einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund ehe er, nach einem bittenden Blick Ryous, aufstand und zur Tür ging, um dem Störenfried auf zu machen.

Er riss mit einem Ruck die Tür auf, blickte Yami in die Augen und knallte keine Sekunde später dem früheren Pharao die Tür ins Gesicht - er würde sich sein Frühstück nicht von der Anwesenheit dieses... Objektes versauen lassen! Auf halbem Weg zurück in die Küche hatte Yami wohl seine Überraschung überwunden und drückte erneut die Klingel - lang und anhaltend.

"Bakura? Warst du nicht aufmachen...?", fragte Ryou erstaunt und streckte den Kopf in den Flur um seinen Yami anzublicken. Der zuckte mit den Schulter und murmelte etwas von "unerwünschte Gesellschaft" und "in Ruhe Frühstücken", stapfte an Ryou vorbei und ignorierte das penetrante Geklingel.

Seufzend und kopfschüttelnd ging Ryou an die Tür und öffnete, sah sich einem nicht gerade gut gelaunten Yami gegenüber. "Guten Morgen, Yami", grüßte er freundlich und trat zur Seite, um den anderen Millenniumsgeist hinein zu lassen. Dieser trat ein, grüßte mit verhaltenem Ärger in der Stimme zurück, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und folgte Ryou in die Küche, wo er dankend Platz nahm und den ehemaligen Grabräuber mit Blicken zu erdolchen suchte.

Da Blicke nun mal bekanntlich nicht töteten verputzte dieser -ebenso schlecht gelaunt wie sein stachelköpfiger Gegenüber- sein Frühstück, während Ryou versuchte, die Situation zwischen den Beiden zu entspannen, was allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Es war ein ziemlich schweigsames und verkrampftes Frühstück, da Dank der Anwesenheit Yamis Bakura in sich verschlossen war und Ryou weitgehend ignorierte - und ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, an die dieser sich in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Beziehung schon gewöhnt hatte.

Schließlich erhob Ryou sich, räumte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle während Bakura die restlichen Dinge vom Tisch räumte und diesen kurz abwischte, die spöttelnden Blicke Yamis ignorierend.

Anschließend verschwanden Bakura und Ryou noch einmal im Bad, putzten einträchtig die Zähne und bürsteten noch einmal durch die langen, weißen Haare, ehe Ryou in seinem Zimmer verschwand und sich seinen Rucksack, mit Block, Mäppchen, Schere und Klebstift gefüllt, angelte.

Zu dritt standen sie dann im Eingangsbereich, zogen ihre Schuhe an und verließen das Haus. Auf dem Gehweg verabschiedete sich Ryou von den beiden Millenniumsgeistern in dem er Yami sanft und ermunternd zulächelte und seinen Koibito kurz umarmte und einen schnellen Kuss von den verspannten Lippen stahl.

/Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Bakura. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, versuchte Ryou, Bakura zu entspannen und lächelte leicht, als er ein mentales seufzen von seiner Zwillingsseele vernahm.  
Es wird ein Desaster, motzte Bakura und warf einen grimmigen Blick auf Yami, der über die stumme Zwiesprache bescheid wusste. Tea wird ihm die ganze Zeit Kuhaugen machen und er versteht überhaupt nichts... da bleibt die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen und dazu hab ich keine Lust. Kann ich nicht lieber mit zu dir und dem Knirps?  
Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. /Nein, Bakura. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich zusammen nimmst und es versuchst. Und heute Abend machen wir es uns dafür ganz gemütlich, okay?

Noch immer leise vor sich hin grummelnd nickte Bakura, löste sich dann von seinem kleinen Freund und wandte sich zum gehen, während Yami und Ryou noch einmal ein freundliches Lächeln tauschten.

Das würde für die beiden Millenniumsgeister kein leichter Tag werden...

--

Leises klingeln begleitete das Eintreten der Beiden durchnässten Yamis in den Game-Shop. Den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatte es wie aus Kübeln geschüttet und da die beiden es ablehnten, sich den einzigen Schirm, den Tea anbieten konnte, zu teilen, waren sie nun beide bis auf die Knochen eingeweicht und auch durchgefroren.

Yugis Großvater war beim Klang der Türglocke aus dem Lager hervorgekommen und lächelte leicht, als er die beiden bemitleidenswerten Gestalten entdeckte. "Am besten geht ihr gleich hoch und trocknet euch ordentlich ab, ehe ihr euch noch den Tod holt", riet er ihnen nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und verschwand auch gleich wieder im Lager, um sein Inventar zu kontrollieren.

Die beiden Yamis gingen stillschweigend nach oben und verschwanden gemeinsam im Bad um kurz darauf mit Handtüchern wieder heraus zu kommen, sich schon mal die Haare frottierend.

Vor der Zimmertür Yugis blieben sie stehen, als leises Kichern an ihr Ohr drang, gefolgt von einem ebenso leisen und zurückhaltenden Stöhnen. Wie versteinert standen sie einen Augenblick da, bis sie gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach vorne gingen und ihr Ohr an das dünne Holz der Türe pressten.

Erneut leises Kichern, dann ein "Autsch! Yugi! Nicht so fest, das tut weh." gefolgt von einem "Tut mir leid, Ryou, macht Bakura das irgendwie anders"  
Kurz hörte man rascheln von Stoff, dann ein dumpfes Stöhnen.  
"Hmmmm... jaaaa... so ist es viel besser... Du machst das gut, Yugi, für dein erstes Mal"  
Ein leises genussvolles Seufzen.  
"Na ja, wie heißt es so schön: einmal ist immer das erste Mal... soll ich noch mehr von der Creme nehmen"  
Ein unterdrücktes Ächzen gefolgt von einem "Autsch, das tat weh! ... Nein, das reicht glaub ich."

Dann war es Still und die beiden Yamis pressten sich noch enger an die Tür, um verstehen zu können, was in dem Zimmer vor sich ging, unfähig irgendwie anders zu reagieren.

"Ah! Ja, genau da ist es richtig!", ertönte laut und dunkel Ryous Stimme, welche dann in behagliches Schnurren über ging, was Bakura an den Rand seiner Beherrschung brachte und auch Yamis Körper angespannt verkrampft hinterließ - und dennoch konnte keiner der Beiden sich vom Fleck bewegen.

Die eintretende Stille wurde nur von gelegentlichem Seufzen und leisem Aufstöhnen durchbrochen, was die beiden Yamis im Flur dazu verleitete, ihre Hände krampfhaft um das jeweilige Handtuch zu schließen, dass sie bei sich trugen.

Schließlich erklang -eindeutig von Yugi- ein "Puh, ich kann nicht mehr!" und unter leisem aber atemlosen Kichern antwortete Ryou: "Dann mach eine Pause... Wir könnten allerdings auch jetzt schon tauschen, was meinst du? Ich will schließlich auch noch dran kommen, bevor Yami und Bakura zurück sind."

Die beiden genannten zuckten auf der anderen Seite der Türe merklich zusammen ehe sie synchron erblassten.

Bettfedern quietschten leise und der Stoff der Bettdecke raschelte vernehmlich, als sich die Körper auf dem Bett bewegten.

"Man, ich bin echt fertig! Wie hält Yami das nur immer so lange durch"  
"Musst du ihn mal fragen, aber ich schätze, Übung macht den Meister. Achtung, das ist jetzt ein bisschen kühl"  
"Brrrr... Kalt"  
"Hey, nicht verkrampfen, sonst du ich dir noch weh und das will ich nicht. ... Ja, so ist es besser, ganz locker bleiben"  
"Hmmmm... ist es wirklich das erste Mal, dass du das machst, Ryou"  
"Ja. So gut"  
"Hmmmmm... wunderbar. Fast so gut wie mit Ya-AH"  
"Sorry, hab ich dir weh getan"  
"Nein... das war perfekt, mach weiter..."

Noch immer unfähig sich zu rühren standen Bakura und Yami vor der Tür. Ihre Köpfe und Gedanken wie leergefegt lauschten sie den Stimmen aus dem Zimmer, bis Bakura aus seiner Starre erwachte. Kraftvoll knallte seine Faust gegen die Wand, was sowohl Yami neben ihm als auch die beiden Hikaris im Zimmer erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ, ehe er sich umdrehte und lautstark die Treppen hinunter trampelte.

Einen Augenblick später riss Yugi, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, die Zimmertür auf und starrte entgeistert Yami an, welcher ebenso erschrocken seinen Blick erwiderte.

"War... war das Bakura?", riss Ryou die beiden stachelköpfigen Duellanten aus ihrer Starre und lenkte Yamis Blick auf sich. Ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet saß der weißhaarige Junge mit zerwuschelten Haaren mitten im zerwühlten Bett, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

Auf Yamis stummes Nicken hin sprang er aus dem Bett und schlüpfte hastig in seine Kleider, die über Heizung und Stuhl ausgebreitet waren - zum Trocknen, wie der frühere Pharao jetzt erkannte. Währenddessen stammelte Yugi noch immer erschrocken eine Erklärung.

"Ya-Yami, was machst du denn schon hier? Wolltet ihr nicht bis zum Abendessen bei Tea bleiben? ... Ich... wir... also, das sieht jetzt vielleicht nicht so aus... Ich... Wie lange stehst du denn schon hier? Wir wollten euch überraschen und-"

"Lange genug und die Überraschung ist euch wirklich gut gelungen, Yugi", unterbrach Yami ihn einfach, drehte sich dann um und verschwand im Badezimmer. Yugi folgte ihm hastig, doch die verschlossene Tür hielt ihn auf. "Yami! Bitte! Es ist echt nicht so, wie du denkst!"

Ein leises Räuspern unterbrach ihn in seinem Versuch, Yami alles zu erklären. Ryou stand angezogen neben ihm, seinen Rucksack über einer Schulter und ein betretenes und zugleich entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Tut mir leid, Yugi... Ich geh jetzt lieber... Hoffentlich stellt Bakura nix dummes an..."

"Ja... und Ryou: viel Glück"  
Der weißhaarige Junge schnitt eine kleine Grimasse: "Das gilt auch für dich... Dumme gelaufen, das ganze, ne"  
Yugi nickte nur und blickte seinem Klassenkameraden hinterher, der eilig hinunter lief.

Dann wandte er sich wieder der Badezimmertür zu, hinter der er das Rauschen der Dusche vernehmen konnte. "Yami!", rief er laut. "Wirklich das Ganze war ganz harmlos. Ryou hatte sich nur vorgenommen, Bakura heute Abend mit einer Massage zu überraschen, weil er... na ja, dich und Tea doch nicht so sehr ab kann. Und weil er das noch nie gemacht hat, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihm weiter helfen kann... Und als wir dann heute Mittag die Photos abholen waren, hat uns der Regen überrascht und wir waren klatschnass. Wir haben einfach nur geduscht und dachten, dass jetzt eine genau so gute Zeit zum üben wäre wie in einer Stunde der so... deshalb... Bitte Yami, du musst mir glauben, da war echt nichts dabei!"

Anhaltendes Schweigen antwortete ihm und Yugi lehnte sich bedrückt und erschöpfte gegen die Türe. Er fühle sich mies und ausgelaugt, auch wenn er wusste, dass nichts passiert war, das er bereuen musste so schmerzte es ihn, zu wissen, dass Yami glaubte, er würde ihn so leichtfertig betrügen können.

Leise Tränen sammelten sich in den großen, violetten Augen als er sich von der Tür abstieß und zurück in sein Zimmer ging, wo er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett schmiss, den Kopf in die Kissen vergraben.

--

Außer Atem kam Ryou bei sich an, seine Hände zitterten, als sie versuchten, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken und die nassen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen halfen dabei nicht unbedingt. Hektisch mahnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe, als auch ein zweiter Versuch scheiterte, ehe er die Haustür öffnen konnte.

Klatschnass schlüpfte er hinein, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und rief gleichzeitig nach Bakura. Noch im Flur streifte er sich das triefend nasse Oberteil über den Kopf und öffnete seine Hose, welche er sich halb hüpfend vom Körper streifte, ehe er sein Zimmer erreichte - das Gefühl nasser Kleider auf seinem Körper mochte er einfach überhaupt nicht.

Als er die Zimmertür aufreißen wollte, prallte er dagegen - verschlossen. "Bakura! Mach auf, bitte!", rief er und klopfte gegen das dunkle Holz. Einen Moment hielt er innen, lauschte auf eine Antwort, welche er allerdings nicht erhielt.

"Bitte Bakura! Das ist alles ein Missverständnis! Das gerade eben... das war nichts! Komm schon, mach die Tür auf..." Erneut kam keine Antwort vom Ringgeist.

Tränen brannten in den schokoladenbraunen Augen Ryous, welcher sich jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte und langsam daran herunter rutschte. Mit beiden Armen umklammerte er seine hochgezogenen Knie, zitterte leicht. Sein nasses Haar fiel im strähnig ins Gesicht, verbarg es.

Ein leises Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle und er hoffte inständig, dass er seine Beziehung mit Bakura nicht vollkommen zerstört hatte - nicht jetzt, wo er doch so glücklich mit seiner Zwillingsseele war.

Krampfhaft hielt er ein weiteres Schluchzen zurück, lauschte angestrengt nach irgendeinem Geräusch, dass ihm verriet, was Bakura machte oder ob er überhaupt im Zimmer war oder sich vielleicht in den Millenniumsring zurückgezogen hatte. Kaum wahrnehmbar raschelte Stoff und er vermutete Bakura auf dem Bett.

Zaghaft nutzte er ihre mentale Verbindung, suchte Bakuras Geist und prallte wie von einer festen Mauer davon ab - er hatte sich im komplett entzogen und verschlossen.

Verzweifelt lehnte Ryou den Kopf zurück an die Tür und starrte mit tränenden Augen an die Decke. "Bakura...", murmelte er leise, ehe sich die Lider über die braunen Seelenspiegel senkten und er versuchte, sich zu sammeln und zu beruhigen - es würde ihm nicht helfen, Bakura alles zu erklären wenn er sich nicht in den Griff bekam.

--t.b.c. --

So, und jetzt heißt es: warten... 


End file.
